Critical Care
by wedowhatwemust
Summary: Closely follows the events at the end of season two. Kenzi's actions against the norm create unforeseen medical consequences but the good doctor is no where to be found. A Hale/Kenzi/Dyson triangle with a healthy amount of Doccubus thrown in. Set before the start of season 3.
1. Chapter 1

One single day had never been harder or more draining for the succubus. Unlikely as it was in Bo's life that worse was behind her-she could breathe. Defeating the garuda created a sense of worth in the succubus. She beat the bad guy and was the champion they all thought she would be. She "was what they need" as the doctor had put it.

Bo laughed to herself. Until these past few days Bo wouldn't have considered herself a champion at anything, Except perhaps,… And certainly didn't see her as something anyone could ever really need. The succubus's own needs however were a different story. Bo shook her head and tried to focus. The garuda had been defeated and everyone she loved was safe. That was all that mattered. But the battle had left her so drained and the need to feed was almost overwhelming.

Her head spun with thoughts. She had lost and gained so much over the course of this past year. Bo looked at her friends and smiled. She was simultaneously relieved that they were safe and guilt ridden by the thoughts all of they had endured this year. Kenzi, her very own, Kenzi had given up love to follow her on what appeared to be a one way journey. More than anything Bo was ecstatic that Kenzi survived unscathed (minus a notable Siren stitching). The realization that Kenzi was nowhere to be found crossed her mind. But she could barely concentrate on anything aside from her hunger.

She forced herself think of her grandfather. Wow was it strange for her to even think those words to herself. Trick was her grandfather. T he bravery that he had inspired in her; he was in so many ways much more than could ever hope for. She thought of the battle between good and evil, Light and Dark. Bo's place in the world of the Fae had remained undecided. To pick a team was never something Bo had an interest in, though she constantly found herself drawn to those who were aligned with the light.

The wolf who had given himself to her in many ways, And when she needed it most he had given up everything she meant to him in order to keep her safe. The hunger intensified inside her. The succubus was struggling with determining wrong from right at the moment and could not separate need from desire. Dyson had given his heart to save her, a sacrifice that Bo could hardly imagine making for anyone.

Bo pushed the hunger aside and her thoughts cleared momentarily. She wasn't certain about much but she was positive that no matter how hungry she wouldn't take from someone something they weren't willing to give. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the doctor and had a flash of memory of how Lauren had offered herself to Bo for healing. The not so subtle way in which she had rapidly began to undress.

Suddenly, Bo was very aware that the doctor had noticed her staring. It wasn't the first time that Bo had been caught checking out Lauren and if she was being honest with herself it certainly wouldn't be the last. Yet, this time was different from their usual coy game of cat and mouse. Lauren did not look away, instead she smiled. A sly confident grin spread across the doctor's face as she began to walk towards the succubus. Bo was instantly overwhelmed. Simultaneously absorbed by the fear of hurting the woman she cared for and by a deep desire to consume the woman completely.

Before Bo realized, Lauren was standing but a breath away. "Bo, I..,"

Lauren was interrupted by Bo's lips on hers. Bo could feel something inside her. It pulsed in her veins. A hunger grew like she had never felt before. A brilliant blue spark flickered behind her eyes. Her thoughts brought her to a place where that flame caught fire.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" The succubus's implication was as subtle as a jack hammer.

Lauren's smile faded a bit, "Are you certain there isn't someone else that could better suite your current needs?" Lauren's eyes flickered to Dyson who was all but literally standing in between them.

"You are exactly what I need."

Bo interlaced her fingers with Lauren's; any hesitations and resolve Lauren had instantly melted. The doctor and the succubus left the Dal oblivious to anyone but each other. Neither of them sure what they were doing; both of them certain of what they wanted.

_Kenzi_

_This is some primo freaky shit_

Kenzi's skin was crawling, literally. Whatever this is she needed Bo stat, but the Succubus seemed to be entangled in some things of her own. Lauren and Bo had driven off into the sunset together. Or to be more accurate the sunrise as they left, for no one knows where, before dawn. It had been only 6 days and the unintended side effects of getting Dyson's mojo back had started to become very painful.

Bo, being the best bestie one can be while amidst turning into a love sick puppy, of course had told her to call if there was an emergency. But she didn't want to rain on their romantic getaway at least not quite yet. Kenzi wasn't mad at Bo, but she certainly wasn't happy being left alone to deal with the clean up that followed. Not to mention the fact that she was going through some… changes lately.

She flipped open her cell and searched through her very limited resources of fae centered contacts. Hale was the first name she thought of, Dude had already done so much for her that night when they were fighting the garuda she hesitated to ask anything else of him. Kenzi didn't want to be a burden to the Pseudo Ash. Hale had stepped into the role temporarily while the light fae elders converged to find another fae.

Kenzi couldn't say the change was entirely unexpected and she didn't really mind the thought of Hale being the leader of the light fae. At least he didn't have go through some totally lame hunger games-esque ritual to be chosen. Though being Ash meant he had very little time for Humans or anyone really.

Kenzi running out of other options dialed Dyson and although his foul mood rang through when he answered, "Kenzi." She was relieved to hear his voice.

"Look, D-man. I know you're inner wolf is all in a twist about Bo Bo and the Doc, but I'm in serious need of help here."

"What is it?"

"How am I supposed to know? Ever since I got all texas chainsaw and attempted to massacre the norn's tree…. My skin feels like it's being trampled by a thousand invisible elephants." Kenzi stumbled around the club house. Her head started to feel dizzy.

"Kenzi, stay where you are. I will be right there." Kenzi didn't respond. There was a ringing in her ear which prevented her from being able to hear Dyson on the other end. Kenzi collapsed on the eroding wooden floor and began to scream in agony.

Lauren

Morning came much faster than the doctor had wanted. A few more hours rest would do the body good after the vigorous workout she or more specifically Bo had put her through last night. Her lover stirred in the bed next to her and nestled closer to the small of her back. Lauren felt Bo's hands begin to gently caress her side.

Lauren turned over with a smile on her face, "Not that I'm one to question the libido of a succubus, but I'm pleasantly surprised by my stamina."

Bo let out a slight laugh and ran her finger through Lauren's hair, "You don't seem to be having trouble keeping up". Bo rolled on top of her and she let out a slight gasp. Lauren's hand's found their way to the Succubus's hip bones as Bo slide her right leg in between the doctor's thighs. Lauren's hips bucked into the Bo's leg as she began to apply a rhythmic pressure.

Lauren threw her head back let out a guttural moan, "Bo…"

Bo kissed Lauren gentle, "Have I mentioned that I love hearing that?"

"I think we should stop."

The succubus took a deep defeated breath and rolled off of the doctor, "That I don't love hearing." Lauren sat up on her elbows and stared at Bo, "As your doctor I advice that we get out of bed before we get bedsores. We haven't moved much this week." Bo pulled the blankets over her head in protest. Lauren yanked them down and kissed her on the forehead, "Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't the point of seeing the sights, actually seeing them?"

"We've seen lots of things. The balcony, the floor, the bathroom, the floor again, and don't forget the bed." Bo pulled Lauren in for a deep kiss.

Lauren could feel her reservations slip, "Bo, please…"

Bo sat up and let out a sigh. "Alright where to first?"

Dyson

Dyson paced the light fae lab. Kenzi had remained unconscious still. Feeling useless wasn't something Dyson enjoyed or had much experience with for that matter. His emotions were in a constant cycle between anger and frustration. Dyson clinched his fist and punched. _Why hadn't she told anyone how bad it had gotten before? _

Jeremy the interim doctor had been working hard to find a diagnosis but was unfamiliar with Human physiology. The strange little man seemed slightly irritated that his first real job as doctor for the light fae was tending to a human. Dyson hated wishing Lauren was here. He hated feeling she was ever needed in the fae world. But having a human doctor to examine the problem would be helpful even if the disease hadn't been brought on by human means.

Dyson's body tensed slightly as his ex partner entered the room. Hale's demeanor had changed greatly since he became the ash. There was a since of formality in almost everything that he did but that formality was non-existent when it came to Kenzi. Dyson watched as he brushed the hair away from her face, "No worries, little mama. We'll get whatever this is figured out in no time." Hale turned to Jeremy, "What's the prognosis?"

"We're still not sure," Jeremy said, "We've run almost every test we have."

"Spare no expense. This is important."

Jeremy closed his clipboard, "Is one human worth-" Before he could finish his sentence he found Dyson's hands around his neck.

"You received an order from your Ash," Dyson growled, "I suggest you follow it."

"Let him go Dyson," Hale's tone was authoritative. "Jeremy, might I recommended you use a little bit of your fae given leprechaun luck to get to the bottom of this state."

Dyson dropped Jeremy who landed on his feet. The small man dusted himself off and walked over to the lab table were Kenzi was lying unconscious.

"We need Lauren." Dyson stated the obvious as fact. He hadn't expected any hesitation from Hale.

"Lauren has been released of her duties until she decides," Hale paused "unless she decides to come back. I no longer have the authority to call her back."

"She would come if you called and you know it. She's the only hope Kenzi has."

"I'm not going to interfere with her free will. We will find another way."

Dyson shoved Hale in the chest, "You're not going to let Kenzi die. I won't let you. "

"You have no idea what she means-" Hale pushed back. "I will not marshal in the new era in light fae relations by demanding the human doctor come back."

A terrible shriek came out of Jeremy. Whose eyes were wide with fear. Kenzi's body began to convulse. The Wolf and the Siren found themselves at the human's side in an instant. Without a second thought Hale called Lauren's phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hale

The eldest child of Stirgus Santiago sat at his desk. Mounds of formal complaints and requests were piled high in front of him. Hale was used to getting stuck with the paper work as a police officer and this was no different. Certainly, the Ash could probably get someone to do this for him or at the very least sort them into smaller mounds. Hale was going to ensure that he was unlike any other ash the light fae had seen. Even f if it mean that he would spend most of his days buried up in to his elbows in paper work.

Hale enjoyed the notion of being the Ash that restored harmony. He would take problems into his own hands and work with the noble families to unite all light fae. He knew he could be the one to make a differences century old politics were about to go out the window. Hale hadn't been officially offered the job. The siren understood this was a trial run. He was a place holder, A place holder who day dreams of changing the world.

Changing the world wasn't the only thing he found himself day dreaming about. She'd been unconscious for over 12 hours and it was all Hale could do to stay focused on the positive. The idea of Kenzi's smile when she wakes up brought a smile to his own and he would guarantee he was there to see it.

He glanced at his cell phone. Was it too soon to call Lauren again? Hale knew that if he had any amount of time alone with the woman that he lo- had feelings for- he wouldn't give it up unless he had absolutely no choice. Dyson was right, though he hated to admit it. If they were to give Kenzi the best care possible they needed Lauren back as soon as possible.

Hale heard the doors to his office open and his sister storm, "Val, always a delight to see you-"

With a wave of Val's hand his voice was gone. He glared at his sister who whispered, "Save it Hale. We don't have much time. The black thorn and the other elders have sent cousin Mitch here."

Hale mouthed, "What for?"

"It appears they've caught wind of you freeing the doctor and trying to save Kenzi. They're happy with the treaties you've signed between the noble families but have many concerns with your interest in humans."

The siren slammed his fist on the desk.

"Mitch is being sent as your Consult." Val waved her hand. "Hale I don't know much but I have been able to overhear a few things."

Hale cleared his throat "Why do I have a feeling I'm really not going to like what you say next?"

"If the human doctor comes back, Mitch is to recommended, she pledge fealty to you for life before stepping back into her position."

Bo

It's not that the Succubus hadn't enjoyed seeing the planetarium. What she really enjoyed was watching Lauren turn into a complete geek over something other than medicine. She was brilliant in so many ways Bo sometimes wondered what other topics the doctor had mastered. While they lied there watching the show in the dark it took all the succubus had to remember there were others present.

The look in Lauren's eye, though hard to make out in the darkness, was obvious as she stared up the stars being projected on the walls of the planetarium. She wanted this so desperately, She wanted to look up at the stars in the sky and feel finite and minimal. She wanted the freedom to be lost. A feeling that Bo was all too familiar with. Asking her to go back to the world of the fae was something Bo couldn't do.

Their day before the planetarium had been a blur of tourism and shopping. The entire day had passed without them appearing to be anything but two ordinary women having a marvelous time. But Bo couldn't shake the feeling that this world wasn't hers. That she didn't belong here, not anymore. Yet when Lauren's fingers slide in between hers on the car ride home there wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be.

They had had gone an entire 18 hours without returning to the hotel room and as the magnet key card swiped through the lock it was all Bo could do to stop from breaking it down. When finally they got the green light Bo pressed her lips hard into Lauren's and slammed her against the wall. She started to kiss her neck gently and rapidly.

"Wait," Lauren said as she walked across the room to her cell phone. To Bo it felt like all she did all day was wait, The succubus was definitely frustrated but when she saw Lauren's pensive gaze at the phone she suddenly became worried.

"What is it?" Bo asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Lauren looked up at her, "It's Hale. He's called 3 times." She paused, "He's left a voicemail. I-I should probably-"

"You don't have to. You're not his doctor."

Lauren sat down on the bed and pulled Bo down beside her, "These past days…" Lauren let out a deep breath, "They've been- they've meant."

"I know, me too. And that's exactly why you shouldn't-"

Lauren caressed the side of Bo's face and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away slowly and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to listen to it. Then we can decide together."

Bo looked down defeated as Lauren stood and took a step away to listen to the voicemail. Bo couldn't make everything though she could hear the frantic tone Hale had and was sure she heard "Kenzi" and "unconscious". She leapt to her feet and crossed to Lauren whose face grew even more intense.

When Lauren had finished she let the phone drop to the floor. Bo put her hands around Lauren's waist as Lauren's made their way around Bo's shoulders. Lauren opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. A thousands thoughts raced through Bo's head but no words came out. They stood in silence together for a few seconds then without saying anything, Lauren pulled their suitcase onto the bed and they began packing.

Dyson

The metal chair underneath him was quite cold as he shifted restlessly. Dyson watched as Jeremy meandered around the lab turning from Kenzi's bed and back to the lab results on the computer screen. He was growing visibly flustered. Under different circumstance, Dyson would have been amused by his behavior. It was obvious that he was out of his depths on this one. Swearing under his breath and mumbling medical jargon seemed to be an area in which he was acquiring sufficient practice.

Kenzi had been unconscious for over 12 hours and Dyson had not left her side. The convulsions came and went throughout the evening some very violent some much weaker. Jeremy had no explanation for what was happening. Dyson was wide awake and dared not think of sleeping. He simply couldn't bear the thought of her being alone even if she had no idea he was there.

When Dyson had been left alone to fight the garuda's minions it had been Kenzi who came back for him. If not for her, he might - no he would be dead. Some part of him wanted to die the night. He had already lost Ciara and lost his ability to care long before that. But Kenzi saved him that night, in more ways than one.

Dyson stood and walked to her side, staring down at Kenzi. He wondered what she could be thinking about, if she had thoughts at all. He so hoped they were pleasant. He found himself worrying that she wasn't still Kenzi. And for a second he was terrified that he'd already lost her. He brushed her arm and felt that she was cold. "Get her a blanket," He snapped at Jeremy.

Jeremy who seemed almost to be in a trance jumped at Dyson's words, "I'm sorry but I don't work for you." Jeremy turned back to his work. "Besides, we don't have any blankets. There are some extra sheets in the cabinet over there."

Dyson scoffed at Jeremy's suggestion.

What she had done for him with the Norn was more than anyone else in his very long life had been willing to do. Dyson was equal parts angry and grateful. Kenzi was so very brave, brave and stupid. Why had she risked herself to bring back his love of Bo? There was nothing in it for her and Kenzi wasn't the type to go all in when the odds weren't in her favor. Having his love back had shed new light on many things.

Jeremy started flicking off the light switches in the lab which made Dyson flinch, "What are you doing?"

"I'm done for the day. I'm going to my living quarters." Dyson could feel his face grow red with anger, "Look, her monitor is running if anything gets worse I will be alerted instantly. She's as safe as she can be for the time being."

Dyson tried to contain his anger as he said, "You can't just leave her. You're her doctor. She needs you."

"I haven't any idea what she needs but I know that I could use a good bit of sleep." Jeremy sounded defeated, "Perhaps with a rest I can be better" He sighed, "just better."

Dyson's body was frozen. Part of him wanted unleash his anger the other was paralyzed with fear.

"I'm supposed to tell you to leave. But frankly you scare me. So you can stay."

"Thanks"

Jeremy started gathering his belongings. "What is it about this girl that has you and ash so concerned? Who is she to you?

Dyson said nothing.

"Perhaps, it better I don't know. " Jeremy shut off the last set of lights behind him leaving Dyson and Kenzi alone in the dark.

Dyson reached down and touched Kenzi again. He had to do something about the cold air in the labs. Without a second thought he did what comes most naturally and stripped out of his clothing, shifting into his wolf form. The Wolf very carefully jumped on the lab table next to the Human. Trying his best to be as gentle as possible, he laid down beside her and rested his head on her chest. Her heart beat and he could finally close his eyes. Dyson was sure of one thing. Kenzi was there with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lauren

Lauren was immobilized instantly upon noticing the large wolf sleeping on an unconscious Kenzi. Panic subsided a few seconds after a simple process of elimination and the pile of clothes on the floor lead her to the realization it was in fact Dyson. As she turned on the lights in the lab he didn't budge.

Unsure of the best way to wake a sleeping animal, Lauren cleared her throat. This caused no reaction.

"Dyson? That is you, right?" Lauren said in a plain voice, still no response.

Despite her basic survival instincts, Lauren bent down and lightly tapped the wolf on the head. The wolf growled as he jumped off the table. The doctor let out a slight yelp and quickly took several steps back. Instantaneously, Dyson shifted out of his wolf form. The change was bewildering and fascinating. Bones realigning them self and tufts of fur disappearing into flesh.

Dyson sleepily looked up at her and let out a yawn as he stood up right. "Lauren. Am I dreaming?"

Lauren shook her head no and looked away as it became glaringly obvious to them both that he was very much naked. As quickly as Dyson could he pulled clothing on. Not wanting to waste any time, Lauren walked over to the computer screen and began to review the results.

It wasn't surprising that her key still fit into the lock of the back door entrance into the fae lab. It was even less surprising that her log-in still gave her complete access to the fae medical files. When Bo had received the call that from Trick that Hale had been temporarily appointed Lauren had felt a sense of relief. That feeling grew exponentially when she had learned Hale's first order was to release any humans that were owned by the Ash. But this place had been all she had for so long it was hard for her to imagine doing anything else.

"You look exhausted." Dyson's smugness was irritating.

Lauren turned away from the computer momentarily and retorted, "And you look- When was the last time you bathed?"

"I haven't gotten much, sleep." Dyson changed the subject quickly, "Where's Bo?"

"She wanted to grab some things of Kenzi's from the clubhouse. She should be here in a bit."Glancing over the test results, Lauren was quite frustrated, "Whose been in charge here?"

"I believe his name is Jeremy."

"The Leprechaun?"

"He hasn't had much luck."

There was a moment of silence then Dyson and Lauren both let out a slight laugh.

"He has her on a high level of Valarian, an herbal sedative." Lauren walked over the medicine cabinet and grabbed a morphine drip, "Which would be useful to a Human, who perhaps needed a good night sleep. But does nothing to ease her pain." She replaced one bag with another and walked back over to the lab results.

Dyson's anger flared, "Are you telling me her unconscious state could be medically induced?"

"That's doubtful." Lauren rolled her eyes slightly. "The files refer to an infection site."

Dyson walked to Kenzi and gently pulled up her sleeve revealing a red irritated area that was immensely swollen. Lauren put on gloves and began examining the affected area.

"Hmm" Lauren said as she pulled the magnifying glass closer. "This doesn't appear to be any of the common human flesh bacteria. We'll need to get a biopsy in order to-"

Lauren couldn't think. She could only hear a high pitch noise and it was excruciating. She suddenly felt the need to leave the labs immediate and began to walk towards the exit. Then the sound stopped. She regained clarity and turned back to see Dyson's holding Hale by the collar.

"What's going on?"

Hale shook himself free of Dyson and said, "We-uh-I don't have much time, but Lauren needs to leave."

"What?" Dyson and Lauren exchanged a quick glance as the word came out of their mouth simultaneously.

"Dyson, I need you to take Lauren to the Dal. I will meet you there in a moment."

"I'm not leaving, Kenzi." Dyson's eyes flashed with the yellow of the wolf.

"That's an order from your Ash."

Dyson let out a deep growl and punched a hole in the wall right next to Hale's head. The two of them stood locked in an intense stare for a few moments. Then Dyson turned to leave grabbing Lauren by the arm as he headed out the door. Lauren went without resistance. Hale had changed but Lauren could tell from his tone that whatever this was, it was serious.

Bo

Bo headed toward the fae labs with a small bag of Kenzi's favorite things. She was very much aware that unconscious meant Kenzi wouldn't actually be able to enjoy any of them. But she knew if the roles were reversed Kenzi would have made sure he was comfortable. Trying to stay focused on the positive, Bo fought the feeling in her gut telling her this was all her fault somehow. That if she spent more time think with her upstairs brain maybe she would have been able to stop this from happening.

The Succubus swung the doors to the lab open expecting to Lauren using the very best of her doctor abilities to solve the Kenzi problem. Instead, There was Hale standing over Kenzi looking defeated. Beside him was Val and another fae she did not know.

"This is a private meeting," the mystery fae said.

Bo crossed to him and stated, "That's my best friend on that table. Anything that involves her, involves me. Got it?"

Val stepped in between them, "Bo, this is our cousin Mitch."

Mitch glanced down at Bo, "The unaligned Succubus has no place here."

"Hale, Can you please tell this jackass who I am?"

Hale looked down at the table where Kenzi lay, "Bo is the champion who defeated the garuda. She is an honored guest of the Ash."

Mitch took a step back, "It's still dangerous to have an unaligned fae around when discussing such delicate matter?"

"What's going on? Where's Lauren? Because-" Val waved her hand silencing the succubus.

Hale quickly stated, "The human doctor has not returned." A voiceless Bo and Hale exchanged looks. He tried his best to convey that she was safe.

Mitch walked over to the human lying on the table, "They really are quite fragile these creatures. I can't quite understand what you see in any of them, Hale."

"This infliction was caused by Fae means, It's simply our responsibility." As Ash he reminded Bo of Lachlan. He had a slightly entitled air about him and it bothered Bo more then she would like to admit.

"And she needs a doctor that can adequately address her needs," Val added. Val defending humans was almost alarming to Bo.

Mitch smiled slightly, "The human doctor has been of great use in the past to the light, She will prove useful again." Mitch looked Hale in the eye, "The light Fae elders would like any future Human who pledges fealty to you to do so for life."

Bo felt her control beginning to slip. Her head was spinning. It took all she had to fight the urge to drain all the chi from Mitch's body. She stared at Kenzi lying on the table and tried to separate the thoughts running through her head. She leaned against her chair to gain balance and eventually sat down.

"I'd like her to be relocated to neutral ground."Hale stated as he noticed Bo growing weak.

"What for?"

"In case we need dark fae intervention. Jeremy will have to come with me of course to tend to the medical needs."

"If you insist." Mitch then started to exit. As he passed Bo he turned back to Hale, "If the human tends to a ward of the light fae without swearing her allegiance it may result in the forfeit of a life." Mitch walked through the door which slammed behind him.

Bo fell to the floor. As her voice returned the Succubus began to sob loudly. Hale walked over and sat down next to her on the ground.

"I won't let anything happen to them, Bo," Hale whispered.

"Hale, I can't live without her- I won't."

"I know what you mean." Hale stood and lifted her to her feet, wiping a tear away from her eye as he did so. He turned to Val, "Tell Jeremy to prep her for transport to the Dal. We'll go as soon as it's safe"


	4. Chapter 4

**Trick**

The Dal had been closed. All the patrons cleared out with the exception of Dyson who was steadily imbibing large quantities of alcohol and Lauren who was drifting in and out of sleep. Trick hadn't been made aware of all the details but he had heard rumblings from the few light fae elders he was aquainted with.

At first they were furious that Lachlan picked an unaligned fae as his champion and sacrificed himself to aide her in battle. Then they were pleased that Hale and Val had assisted and a decision to honor one of them was easy. After hours of deliberating, Hale won out by only a few votes. He was awarded the temporary title less than 24 hour after the defeat of the garuda.

Hale's actions, while not surprising to those close to him, had created a rift amongst the elders. Some uncertain of how much freedom humans should have, others believing humans to be nothing more than animals. All scared of change and of being replaced.

Trick had the pleasure of seeing this happen before, several times in fact. The elders fall back on the traditions and rituals they have always known. They resort to threats to keep the progressive Ash in place. Hale will keep pushing back, they will continue to test his convictions. This cycle will continue to repeat until his spirit is broken and he barely resembles the man he was before.

As the door of the Dal opened Bo and Hale walked through. The barkeep stepped from around the counter and dropped to one knee bowing his head toward the Ash.

"Where are my manners?" Dyson stumbled out of chair. As he dramatically bowed he said, "I am but your humble servant, great one."

"Is he drunk?" Bo asked Trick as he stood.

"He's helped himself to a few rounds while we waited." Dyson stood back up glaring at Hale as he did.

"Self medicating is a common response to Anxiety." Lauren stood up from the barstool, "What's going on, Hale?

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier." Dyson Scoffed at Hale's apology. "Dyson? Is there something that you would like to add?"

"Plenty," The Wolf slurred.

Hale opened his month to speak and closed it again. He stood more upright and faced the Wolf before stating, "There isn't time for bruised egos in this matter."

"How much time do we have for bruised faces?" Dyson took a drunken swing at Hale who instinctively dodged causing Dyson's right hook to land on Lauren's jaw. She crashed into the side of the bar and slump to the ground.

Bo rushed to her side, "None, Dyson. There isn't time for any of this." Bo helped Lauren back to her feet and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Hale, what's going on? Why'd you ask me to clear out the Dal?" Trick asked as he handed Bo a bar rag filled with ice cubes.

**Bo**

The succubus sat across from her lover on the couch waiting for her to say anything. After dropping the news, Hale had asked them to take the night to think about it before making any decisions. Lauren had given him a formula for a simple topical solution that could help control the inflammation and told him to have Jeremy complete a biopsy.

Lauren stared off into the distance her facial expressions changing from time to time until she finally spoke, "As far as Ashes go Hale wouldn't be the worst to be tied to for life." Bo hadn't expected that. "I guess the best I can hope for is that he exceeds the typical life expectancy of an Ash by 60 plus years," Lauren added.

"It's not Hale that worries me." Bo stated, "We don't know anything about his cousin. And it's obvious that he seems to be the one holding all the cards."

"But I know I can help her. I'm just going to go to Hale now and pledge my loyalty." Lauren started to stand.

Pushing her back into the couch and sliding on top of her into a straddling position Bo said, "Hale said we should take the night, and you yourself said it could take a while for the results to get back." Bo kissed Lauren deeply. Lauren grabbed Bo tightly and rotated the two of them so she was on top and they were lying down. The forcefulness of the action caused Bo to giggle ecstatically and an intense make-out session ensued.

After several minutes when their lips finally parted, "It's just I'm not sure if I remember how to be anything other than the light fae doctor," Lauren admitted.

Bo tucked Lauren's hair behind her ear. "We'll figure that out together."

"It's more than that though," The doctor sat up and adjusted herself, "Without practicing medicine…. I'm not sure why I would stay here. It's been my entire purpose in the Fae world."

Sitting up and taking her hand Bo said, "We leave then. As soon as we know Kenzi is well enough to travel the three of us-"

Bo's heart stopped as Lauren turned away from her and stood up from the couch. There was a terrible feeling in her stomach.

Lauren turned to face Bo with a tear in her eye and said, "You belong here, Bo. This world is yours. If I go I should go alone."

"And then what Lauren? I'm supposed to just forget about you?" They now stood face to face. Bo's tone was dripping with anger and fear.

Lauren reached for her hand. "That's not what I'm saying." But Bo jerked it away.

"You should probably tell me what it is you are saying. Because it sounds like either way I lose you."

Bo had only felt this way toward Lauren once before. She remembered that night vividly. Lauren had always belonged to someone else. _A week_. That was all the time Lauren would allow her.

Lauren stood speechless. Bo waited a few minutes for her to say anything. When she couldn't stand it anymore she walked past Lauren to head up to the bedroom. As she did Lauren grabbed her wrist pulling Bo into her arms, "I love you." The words came out softly whispered like a secret for Bo's ears only.

Tears streamed down Bo's face as she said, "I love you, too" She kissed Lauren on the head, "We're in this together, remember that. Ok?"

Lauren nodded and they fell onto the couch together once again.

**Kenzi**

_Goodness gracious great tripping balls of fire. _

Somewhere between the door to door vacuum salesman and the naked lady singing on the beach, Kenzi realized she has having a cluster fuck of a dream sequence. She currently found herself standing in an open field with plants popping up around her. Within seconds the Norn's tree emerged.

"Hello Omen of Doom," Kenzi said to the tree she waited a second for a response before approaching it. A Finch flew down and landed on one of the braches. It began to whistle a song. An uber dark and terrifying raincloud appeared above the tree, and started raining money. Without a second thought Kenzi started grabbing the gold out of the air. As she began gathering the coins she noticed the bird twitching in agony.

"Wow, hey little dude. I'm sorry. Dream gold doesn't spend well anyway." The bird's beak fell from its face and he began to lose other appendages, "Oh, no. don't do that." The bird disappeared into nothing. Kenzi felt lonely and lost.

The tree in front of her began to grow golden leaves. It sprouted new branches and grew at least two Kenzi's in height. Bright yellow spiders came out of the ground Kenzi fumbled backward several paces. They circle the tree crawling all over the leaves and eating away at them before a bulldozer crashes through the tree.

A seductive looking black cat approached. "Bo Bo?"

The cat looked up at her and let out a meow. It then began to run quickly in the opposite direction. Kenzi tried to chase after it and found herself run on top of broken glass. Her feet were bleeding. As she looked down again she found herself standing on a fur rug that was soaking up all of the blood. As Kenzi realized she was standing on a skinned wolf began to shake.

She looked up at the sky and said, "Can we please give the overplayed metaphors a rest, for a bit?"

Everything faded to white and in the near distances there were two chairs. There was a figure sitting in one of them it had her back to her. As she approached the figure she said, "I so take the Blue pill." Kenzi jumped a bit noticing the five headed figure in front of her. All of his faces beaming with the usual arrogance, there was no doubt who was with her.

"Please sit," Lachlan said as he gestured to the chair across from him.

Kenzi sat down, "Am I dead? Are you here to take me to heaven? Because if so you are the last, like absolute last, person I expected. Unless we're headed to hell then-"

"Do you ever run out of words, Human?"

Kenzi sat quietly.

"You're not dead. You're just asleep but you need to wake up." Lachalan gestured to the tea pot on the table and Kenzi shook her head. "The fate of the fae world depends on it."

"Did you stroll into the wrong unconscious?"

Lachlan opened a box revealing a small blue orb, "This device will show you a glimpse of the fae world without you."

He tossed it to Kenzi. As she gazed out at it thousands of images shuffled before her. Hard to decipher at first, the images fell into place and the message laid out for Kenzi was obvious.

_Lauren would swear her loyalty to Hale and both of them would spend the better part of the next year tending to an unconscious unresponsive girl. With Kenzi unconscious and Lauren locked away, it was inevitable that Bo and Dyson would turn to each other for creature comforts. Neither of them able to fill the void left by Kenzi in their hearts. Dyson would turn to booze to dull the pain and Bo would turn to killing in order to feel anything. _

_Lauren's inability to save Kenzi would remind her of how she failed Nadia and eventually drive her insane. Hale, consumed by grief, would become blind to the horrors and atrocities Mitch commits in his name. Mitch would assert and abuse his power in more ways than one. _

_When the good doc couldn't take it anymore, she would run. Bo will try and help but would fail. Lauren's death sends Bo on a massive killing spree in which she would eliminate over thousands of fae, with no discrimination between light and dark. Out of fear of her power, the dark elect her Morrigan leaving the light and dark vulnerable and on the verge of war with the greatest enemy they have ever faced. _

Kenzi looked up at Lachlan, "Nice trick but I don't by it." She tossed the orb at Lachlan, "I'd like the trippy visions back please."

Lachlan leaned toward her, "I'm sure it's apparent to you that if you never would have met Bo your life would have continued on the same path. You would have been blissfully oblivious to all of this."

"You're not lying there, hombre."

"Let me make myself clear."

"You can try," Kenzi said.

"The fae need humans. It terrifies them to admit it but it's always been true. Thousands of years have passed and we still have not managed in a world completely separate from you. We've thrived from your experiences while you need nothing from us. And somehow, we still manage to think of ourselves as superior in every way."

Kenzi rolled her eyes at Lachlan and said "You lead that brigade, Ash-hole."

"This is precisely why what I'm about to tell you is important. Your friends have the ability to change it all. But they will never do so without you. You will need to remind the fae of the importance of Humans in their life"

"What do I do?"

Lachlan stood. All of his heads looked sharply to the right and then back at Kenzi, "Be you. You're the most Human, human ever." He started to walk away.

When Kenzi stood she was suddenly holding a strange plant. She shouted after Lachlan, who was several paces ahead, "How do I wake up?"

"Some things are more simple than they appear."

"What does that mean?"

Kenzi gasped as she sat up sharply in Trick's bed; she opened her hand revealing a handful of purple flowers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hale**

"I think you gave Jeremy quite the scare," Hale stated plainly, kicking himself for doing so. His smooth way with words had completely left him. There were a thousand things he wanted to say to her but that's the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Just moments earlier, Jeremy had run up to Hale with pride dripping off of him as he told him the human was awake. Hale couldn't believe that he actually thought he was in any way responsible for her wakening. Jeremy's arrogance and ignorance never made him want Lauren in his employment more, but that was not his decision to make.

"I suppose there are better ways to make a first impression than waking from an unconscious state," Kenzi laughed slightly. She fidgeted with the bandages that encased her entire right arm up to the shoulder. The topical ointment they had created had done much to ease the inflammation but had not stopped it from spreading. Kenzi's eyes drifted to the place where her shirt had been ripped at the shoulder so that Jeremy could better cover the affected area.

"I promise to take you out shopping for a new one as soon as you're given a clean bill of health from the doc," Hale smiled.

"The head of the light fae offering to be my sugar daddy; how's a girl to say no to that?" Kenzi smiled at him and sat up. She shifted to the side leaving space for him on the bed next to her. As he sat down they hugged for several seconds.

"You had everyone so worried," Hale said, "But not me. My money was on you to pull through in no time." He took Kenzi's bandaged hand in his, " Turns out I was right."

"Jeremy told me he promised you, you would be the first to see me." Kenzi said staring up at him with a slightly flirtatious grin.

"He did, did he? I might just have him fired for that."

Kenzi squeezed his hand, "It's ok, I'm glad it was you. There's so much I need to tell you."

"Like?" Hale said obviously fishing for a compliment.

"Like, thank you for everything,"

"And some day when you're well you can properly thank me," He placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her face toward his, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't woken up."

Kenzi pulled away a bit, "Believe it or not, I do.

"Oh really?"

"This is going to sound totally cuckoo's nest. While I was asleep, Lachlan visited me and dropped some terrible version of the future on me like he was the ghost of Christmas present. And you need to know-"

Hale's face fell as he heard voices coming from the other side of the door. He let go of Kenzi's hand and jumped off the bed as Val and Mitch entered.

"Good to see you, Kenzi," Val said. Even that simple gesture felt forced and Hale knew by the look on Kenzi's face she felt the same way.

"Well, aren't you just the picture of perfect health," Mitch approached Kenzi reaching a hand out for Kenzi's face. Kenzi veered back.

"Don't touch her," Hale shouted at Mitch causing everyone in the room to flinch. He cleared his throat, "What I mean to say is… The infliction is still spreading. We don't know if it's contagious."

Mitch withdrew his hand and turned to Hale, "Very well. Would you like be to take care of some of the smaller matters that have been piling up while you tend to this?"

"No," Kenzi said, "I don't want to be more of a burden then I already have. Surely, the Ash can get back to work."

Hale utterly bewildered by Kenzi's actions said, "I will let you know if I need your assistance, Mitch."

**Dyson**

Val winked at Dyson as she and Mitch walked past him and made their way out the door. Dyson grew ever frustrated as he awaited orders from Hale. All of this waiting was becoming too much to bare and Dyson was not the type to just sit around.

As he stood and turned, Kenzi was right behind him. "You should stop drinking," she said, "it's bad for everyone's health."

Without a second thought, he swooped Kenzi into his arm and gave her a large hug. She winched slightly and he let her go. "Sorry."

"It's good to see you, Wolfman."

"It's great to see you up. Are you in pain?"

"Boy, Howdy. But this is important." She held up a bright purple flower, "I need you to get this to Lauren."

Dyson held took it from her his fingers linger over her for longer than necessary in the process, "What is it?"

"A parting gift from our favorite Ash-hole, I sort of brought it with me from the dream. I think it's important."

Dyson nodded, "She's with Bo. I will take it there right away." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad you're here, Kenzi."

Kenzi placed her hand on his, " It's much better than the rabit hole I'd stumbled down before." She stared into his eyes, "Dyson, You need to tell Bo about the Norn."

"Now's not the time, Kenzi." Dyson looked down to the ground and dropped his hand. He wasn't sure what getting his love back meant anymore. Dyson hadn't been able to think about anything but Kenzi getting better. When Bo got back he was happy to see her, but he wasn't sure he was happy for the same reason he would have once expected to be. Bringing it up would just confuse an already complicated situation.

"Look, I know you don't want to get in the way of whatever it is her and the doc have going on but I'm pretty sure it's all related. Sometimes, you got to just rip the bandage off to see if the wound is healed."

Dyson smirked at Kenzi as she began fidgeting with her own bandages, "I will see you soon."

**Lauren**

Lauren lay intertwined with Bo on the couch, their clothing was scattered about the living room. She had been awake most of the night and enjoyed gazing upon the sleeping succubus. The doctor had not made up her mind about anything and was dreading the idea of sunrise bringing about the necessity to make a decision.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. The succubus did not stir. Lauren quickly threw a blanket on to cover herself and answered the door. "Dyson," Lauren said, somehow not surprised. Dyson looked away upon notice she wasn't wearing anything but the blanket. "Just give us a minute," Lauren said as she shut the door.

Walking back over to Bo, grabbing articles of their clothing along the way, she said, "Honey, you need to wake up."

Bo opened her eyes and sleepily replied, "It can't be morning yet."

"It's not but Dyson is here," Lauren said as buttoned her top, "He's waiting in the hallway."

Bo sat up sharply and began getting dressed, "What's happened? Is Kenzi ok?"

"He didn't say anything."

They both finished dressing as quickly as they could and Bo let Dyson in, "Dyson, What's going on?"

Dyson's eyes flickered around the room that looked like a tornado had hit, "She's awake. And she wanted me to give you this." He handed Lauren the flower. "She said she pulled it out of the dream she was having."

"And she thinks the plant is significant to her illness?" Lauren said.

"Wouldn't have come here if she didn't," Dyson stated plainly.

Lauren looked at the plant for a few seconds and then crossed to her laptop and began research.

"What else did she say? Did she seem, okay?" asked Bo.

"She seems like Kenzi. She's full of advice."

"Kenzi's never been short on advice. What advice did she give you?" Lauren could hear in Bo's tone how anxious she was to see her best friend.

Dyson took a deep breath, "Well-"

"It's witch's weed," Lauren said interrupting.

"Witches what?" Bo said as they both turned to her.

"Witch's weed. A parasitic plant that can eliminate entire fields in a matter of days." Lauren paused, "Some plant based fae have been known to adapt elements of it in warfare, but only after a major grievance."

"Plant fae? What could that possibly have to do with Kenzi?" Bo's tone was showing frustration. It was obvious that she needed answers, but Lauren could only shrug.

"The Norn," Dyson stated, "Kenzi may have unintentionally declared war."

There was a heavy silence that filled the room. The realization hit Lauren like a ton of bricks and the wind was knocked out of her. All of the elements slowly fell into place. Kenzi had attacked the Norn in order to get Dyson his love back. She couldn't look at Bo, terrified of what her face would reveal.

"Hale thinks he can keep Mitch and Val off our back with paper work. Now might be the best chance we have to get you to see her," Dyson said to Lauren.

"What about Jeremy?" Lauren asked.

"After Kenzi woke up he took the night off. He shouldn't be back for a few more hours."

Lauren was completely taken aback by that information, "The Ash gave him the night off in the middle of a medical crisis?"

"He takes the night off. Not sure it's the same thing"

Lauren had never in her 5 plus years worked a typical shift in the fae labs. Call it what you will, Hale was nothing but a very flexible employer. There was that thought again. There are worst Ashes someone could be tied to for their life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bo**

"Did I tell you how much I hate this plan?" Bo said to her grandfather as he lifted a hand to knock on the Norn's door.

"We have to trust that Hale, Bo." Trick knocked loudly.

"Sending Lauren and Dyson to Australia, while we talk to the Norn and he sits around doing paper work? " She took a deep breath. She hated the plan for many reasons. More than anything else she hated that Hale shot down every single one of her ideas as soon as they came out of her mouth. He was an exact replica of Lachlan and it drove her insane, "We should have just stayed together. Kenzi shouldn't be alone."

"She's not alone. She has her doctor," Trick knocked again.

"He is not her doctor," Bo said defensively. "I'm not sure he's qualified to be anyone's doctor." Kenzi refused treatment from Lauren after hearing she would be tied to the position for life. Her best friend protecting her lover wasn't something Bo had expected, it left feeling relieved. The feeling was conflicting. There was a lot of that going around lately.

Bo banged on the door, "Where is this old hag?"

"Right here" The Norn said gesturing them to come inside. Bo reluctantly stepped into the Norn's home. The large oak tree stood in front of her, still suffering from giant gashes made by Kenzi's chainsaw. "I'm assuming you've come about that retched human."

"We have," Trick said. Vines erupted immediately and bound Trick and Bo to the wall.

"Then you are not an ally," The Norn stated. Bo jerked and squirmed but couldn't get free.

It was a shot in the dark but Bo tried to use her Succubus touch on the plant but failed. This caused the Norn to cackle, "You are as naïve as she was. Why have you come here? Are you willing to make a trade?"

"If it must come to that we will. We have come to apologize and settle the grievance the human caused. To ensure we don't get caught in an unnecessary war," Trick stated. The vines released them and they fell to the ground with a thud.

"We need to the clear the air," Bo said walking toward the Norn. "The human, Kenzi, didn't mean to declare war on you. She was just trying to help a friend."

The Norn laughed again, "She barged into my home unannounced and made demands. When she did not get them she resorted to the violence. Who would not consider this an attack of war?"

"She is nothing more than a foolish human," Trick said.

"Which makes her actions even more dangerous," The Norn said, "She knows nothing of what her interference in the matter means. Human ignorance will be our downfall. I can't stop what has been done to her, but I could call off further grievances. If the price was right."

"What if the wolf were to offer his love to you again," Trick said. When Dyson had said he would be willing to do so Bo was shocked. He had said the grievance would be restored if what had been lost by the Norn was replaced.

"His love of the Succubus is worthless, now. It has been diluted by another." Trick and Bo exchanged glances.

Bo could only assume that she was referring to what she felt for Lauren and instantly felt guilty. Bo dropped to her knees, "Then take from me what you will so that the human's grievances against your kind will be repaid."

"Bo, no" Trick shouted, "Get up."

The Norn grabbed Bo by the hair and gazed into her eyes, "Worthless. The thing that matters most to you is your ability to sacrifice for those you love. It's a contradiction to take that away" She tossed Bo aside without a second glance.

Bo stood up and adjusted her hair. She knew in her heart that was the absolute truth. There was nothing she could offer the Norn. The Norn then approached her grandfather, "You on the other hand." She reached her hand into Trick's skull and he writhed in agony.

**Kenzi**

"The plan was simple really," Kenzi remembered Hale say.

_If simple somehow meant totally insane and absolutely absurd. _

Kenzi fidgeted with the charm she had been given as ward of the Ash. He assured her that it was not a binding contract. But it still made her uncomfortable, almost as uncomfortable as having Jeremy hover around her at all hours of the day.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked looking over the affected area. It had now grown across her collar bone and a large area of her upper chest.

Kenzi oh so very much wished that Dyson would hurry back with the antidote so that she wouldn't have to put up with this joker anymore, "I'm peachy, Jere-bear. And you?"

"I'm quite alright," Jeremy responded oblivious to sarcasm.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Excuse me?" Jeremy looked at her quizzically.

"If we're going to be spending this much time together we should know more about each other. What's your favorite color. Oh is it green? I bet it is."

Jeremy was obviously not amused, "Why is it that even those humans surrounded by fae find us so amusing? Next you're going to ask me for my pot of gold."

Kenzi opened her mouth and then shut it again.

"I don't have one."

Kenzi laughed a bit, "So what is your fae-ing power anyway? It's obviously not healing."

Jeremy hesitated for a few seconds, "Leprechaun's have the ability to locate very valuable items."

Kenzi got excited momentarily. She quickly thought of how handy this skill would be. She and Jeremy could make a small fortune in no time, and then she remembered part of her dream. She had destroyed the song bird when she reached for the gold coins. She couldn't chance any part of the dream coming true even the uber-metaphorical parts. Kenzi found herself fidgeting with the charm again.

Jeremy noticing her fidgeting said, "He loves you, you know?" He paused slightly, "Maybe they both do."

"No," Kenzi said brushing off his comment. "Wait they who?"

"The Ash who has been bending over backwards to make sure you are well provided for and the wolf who doesn't leave your side unless he is forced to," Jeremy stated plainly, "Don't tell me you didn't know?"

Kenzi laughed for several minutes, "I think somebody's been self medicating a bit this morning. What are you on? And can I have some?"

Jeremy shook his head and walked away.

Humor had always been Kenzi's go to defense mechanism but her head was reeling with the idea. The connection she had with Hale was undeniable she had felt it the second she saw his face in trick's bedroom. While they had never spoken a word about it something had always been there. Kenzi pushed those feelings aside; he was the Ash now.

And Dyson loved Bo. If he loved her at all it was in a little sibling way. Although, she would do anything for him and there was something about that hug. Kenzi smiled at the thought, but now wasn't the time for this.

_Get it together, girl._

**Lauren**

"What can I tell you, sir? Your companion will not survive the travel," the Fae travel agent said to Dyson without even making eye contact with Lauren.

"Peggy, this trip is sanctioned by the Ash. He approved the itinerary personally."

Peggy grew agitated with Dyson, "I have the paper work in front of me. But your cargo can't survive the folding of the earth without proper equipment." Lauren had too much practice being regarded as nothing in this world being called cargo wasn't offensive in the slightest.

"I might be able to assist you," a voice behind them said. It sounded vaguely familiar but Lauren couldn't place it.

Dyson was the first to turn around. "We need nothing from you," He said to the Morrigan who stepped very close to Lauren.

"I hear you're on the market again," she said smirking at Dyson. "The job market, I mean."

"If you're going to offer me a position as doctor you shouldn't waste your breath. I would never work for the Dark," Lauren stated sharply as she stood more upright.

"Never say never, Dr. Lewis," Evony glanced past the two of them. "Peggy, see to it that Lauren is given the protection package any of my talents receive."

"Nothing comes from you without a price," Dyson Growled.

"I only ask that the Doctor let me inspire her just once," her tone was overly flirtatious and Lauren found it absolutely unappealing.

Dyson looked to Lauren and back to the Evony. There was a moment of silence. Dyson's body language grew noticeably tense. Apparently, his need to punch something had not subsided.

"It's fine. We have to get there, Dyson, and this is the fastest way."

Evony softly placed her hand on Lauren's face. Instantly, Lauren was overcome with urges and ideas. She saw herself designing bombs and traps. She wanted to use her brain to create something powerful. She developed a plan in her head for a biochemical weapon that could target specific species of fae and strip away their abilities.

"Has anyone ever told you how your eyes sparkle when you've come up with an idea?" Evony said, "It's beautiful, really."

Lauren pulled herself out of it, "We have important matters to attend to."

"Ah, yes your trivial rescue of the little Kenzi. There are much bigger things on the horizon, Dr. Lewis. And when they come there will be no light or dark." The Morrigan smiled, "Safe travels."

Lauren and Dyson suddenly found themselves in a field decimated by witch's weed. The journey had caused Lauren's head to spin and she gripped Dyson as she vomited. She felt like her body had been torn in two and she momentarily collapsed. As Dyson pulled her to her feet, she realized they were all but surrounded by a pack of wild dogs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hale**

Once again, the eldest child of Stirgus Santiago found himself sitting at his desk with a mound of paper work in front of him. This was exactly where he didn't want to be, but Kenzi had told him it was important that he focus on being the best leader of the fae he could be. And who could resist a request from Kenzi?

His sister and cousin were sorting complaints into immediate and things that can wait piles. "Oh, Hale you might be interested in this," Val said.

"What is it?" Hale asked.

"A Small tribe of Sidhe have stolen the only daughter of a neighboring tribe in order to procreate. The neighbors are filling a complaint" Val walked over to him to hand him the file.

"We should only be concerned with matters of life or death, at this time" Mitch said as he grabbed file from her and tossed it in the things that can wait pile.

"This is matter of life or death," The Ash stated as he picked the file up. "It's about both procreation, peace and choice. These are the things your leader values. You should take note."

Hale felt proud he had drawn a line in the sand. He enjoyed the anger in his cousin's eyes. He didn't have much control over things especially those that were pertaining to the people he cared about. But Hale was still the Ash, and he wouldn't let Mitch create the future for the light fae.

"As you wish," Mitch crossed to his pile of grievances.

The sound of Bo and Trick busting through the door made everyone jump, "Hale, there's something wrong the Trick." The succubus was using every bit of her strength to restrain the man.

"Let go of me," Trick shouted as fought against her.

"He doesn't even know who I am," Bo said.

Hale jumped out of his chair, "What happened?" Trick looked terrified and utterly confused. Hale let out a sharp whistle that knocked him out. He slid out of Bo's grasp and slumped to the ground.

"We saw the Norn" Bo stated frantically. "She-I don't know…Hale he can't remember everything. You have to do something."

"Yes of course." Hale moving Trick so that he was comfortably lying on the floor.

"We will do no such thing," Mitch said smugly.

"You can't be serious," Bo shouted furiously.

Hale turned to his cousin, "This is not your decision to make."

Val walked to Hale's side, "A blood king without his memory is highly dangerous. We have to do something. "

Mitch walked to them, "He made a deal with the Norn the breaking of which is what got you all tangled in this mess in the first place. To repeat this action would be to ignore history."

Hale noticed Bo starting to get weak and noticed her eyes change color. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Bo you need to check on Kenzi."

Bo definitely shrugged him off af her as she returned to her normal state.

"Please, trust me. I will look into this. Leave Trick, I will do everything I can do for him."

Bo stormed out of the Hale's office. The room quaked as the door slammed.

Hale turned to Mitch, "We are solving this problem."

Mitch laughed a bit, "Of course we are. The Succubus needs to think that you as the Ash made this decision alone."

Val and Hale stared at him blankly.

"Look, I'm not an idiot. She hates me. But having the succubus aligned to the light is the surest way to ensure the Doctor gives you her fealty. If Bo feels indebted to you, she will give fealty and her lover is sure to follow," Mitch stated.

"This is madness," Val said. "She's just a human. Why is it so imperative that the doctor re-pledge herself? There are billions more where she came from."

"A fate has been seen by a dark fae. It involves a great war," Mitch took a deep breath. "And a human savior."

**Kenzi**

"I'm going to kill him," Bo said as she stormed into the room.

Kenzi glanced to Jeremy, "If I had a dollar for every time she said that.." Kenzi glimpsed a slight smile that he tried to hide. Turning back to Bo, "What's wrong, sugs?"

"That jerk, Mitch won't let Hale help Trick."

"What?" Kenzi asked, "I told Hale he needed to man, be a leader who actually leads." Kenzi was disappointed in Hale's lack of balls when it came to his cousin. So what if the light fae elders get mad, he's still the Mother Fae-ing Ash isn't he?

"Hale, He-" Bo was interrupted by Kenzi's hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry I missed the headline the first time around. Why would Trick need help?"

Bo sat down next to Kenzi. "When we went to see the Norn I think she took his memories in order to repay your grievances. I'm not really sure because we haven't been able to talk since it happened. He just kept running away from me."

"What, why?" Kenzi asked. "I mean, I thought Dyson said he would be willing to give his love back."

"We offered that back, but she called it worthless said it had been diluted by another."

Kenzi could feel the slight smile on her face. Jeremy glanced at her with a smirk. Kenzi glared back at him and shook her head.

Bo, oblivious to the exchange they shared, continued, "I'm pretty sure she was referring to Lauren."

"Cause you no longer feel the same way for Dyson?" Kenzi tried to ask the question without leading Bo to the answer.

"I don't know, I mean. He will always be here, somewhere," Bo tapped the side of her head. "But..."

"But Lauren's here," Kenzi said as she placed her hand on Bo's chest.

Bo nodded and looked down. "Am I crazy? I could live to be over a thousand years old. She will be long gone before then."

"Maybe but think about how amazing those years with her could be," The look on Bo's face showed Kenzi that she was surprised. Kenzi was surprised as well. She meant every word of it, and not because of what she may or not want from Dyson herself. But because she wanted Bo to be happiest she could be.

Changing the subject Kenzi said, "So, what was the very last thing that Hale said to you?"

"He said I should trust him," Bo took a moment. "And that he would look into it."

Kenzi stared at Bo for a few seconds. "That Ash-hole," Kenzi said jokingly. "He is the leader of the light fae, maybe we should trust him." She smiled and took her bestie's hand in hers.

"But I don't have to take orders from him," Bo stated. "I'm not light fae." Bo always said it like it was somehow news.

_Everyone knows you're unaligned. No big fae-ing deal. _

"Trick is, "Jeremy stated.

"Who asked you?" Bo snapped. Jeremy stumbled backward a bit.

"Oh, come on now. Be nice to Jere-bear. He's team Kenzi." Kenzi held up her hand in his direction expecting a high five.

Jeremy stared at her hand for a second and then walked away.

Kenzi dropped her hand slowly, "We're not there yet? It's ok."

"Ugh, you're right. Both of you. " Bo admitted.

"When am I not?" Kenzi said as she hugged her best friend tightly as she could with most of her upper body bandaged.

Bo hugged Kenzi back, "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too."

**Dyson**

Dyson glanced around noticing they were greatly outnumbered. The dingoes were completely surrounding them by now and there were no easy escape routes. Not unless he wanted to leave the doctor to fend for herself. A few weeks ago he might not have been so hesitant.

Just then Lauren pulled a gun out her bag and pointed it at the animal closest to her. When it lunged forward she pulled the trigger releasing a small yellow dart. The dingo yelped and fell to the ground.

"You brought a tranquilizer gun?" Dyson asked surprised.

"When traveling to unknown wilderness, always be prepared," Lauren said. "This won't hold them off for long. I suggest you do what you do best." She loaded the gun again and took aim at another.

Dyson quickly transformed into the wolf. As he lunged at one of the nearby dogs, it backed away. Several of the others followed suit except one. It approached them. When it got close enough it transformed into a man.

"Sorry about that, Mate," the man said. "Didn't realize you were family, no offense."

Dyson shifted out of his wolf form "None taken." Dyson extended his hand, "I'm Dyson. This is my... friend, Lauren."

Dyson quickly hurried to put his clothes back on. The man did not return the favor. He stood in front of them naked and unashamed. Dyson hadn't lived in a pack for so long he forgot what it would be like to be surrounded by others like you all the time to be free of the restraints of society.

"I'm Colbie," He shook Dyson's hand and then extended his to Lauren.

Lauren put the tranq gun away and shook his hand, "Sorry about the use of force."

"Apple's she'll be" Colbie said as he walked to the others who were still in their Dingo form.

Completely unsure of what the meant Dyson looked to Lauren who shrugged.

"What can I do ya for?" Colbie asked.

"We're looking for a medicine man, light fae. He's known for cultivating plants into weapons." Lauren said as she held up the witch's weed plant.

"Hmm, I think you've got your wires crossed."

Dyson looked at the field behind them, "I don't think we do. He's the one responsible for that destruction behind you." Dyson said as he gestured to a field that was completely destroyed.

"That he is. But the medicine man, he's unaligned."

Dyson took a deep breath, "Take us to him."

The group of wild dogs moved to the side. A small tent appeared in the near distance. Dyson nodded to Colbie, "Thanks"

As Lauren and Dyson made their way to the tent they noticed large amounts of smoke billowing out the top. As they crossed inside Dyson shouted, "Hello?"

There was smoke everywhere. "Where looking for a medicine man," Lauren said into the blackness. She covered her mouth with her arm as she tried to breath much of it in. "He may know the catalyst to turn witch weed in to a weapon against humans. We need that to help our friend."

They were then hit with a large puff of green smoke that nearly knocked them over. They both inhaled deeply. Lauren and Dyson looked at each other as they suddenly found themselves in the Dal. They exhaled the smoke and Dyson knew that he and Lauren now knew more about the other then they wanted. The smoke was like a truth serum of sorts. And although they didn't see him they knew exactly what the medicine man was asking of them, though they had no idea how to get it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bo**

"And then she pulls a tranq gun out and says, 'I suggest you do what you do best,'" Dyson said to Hale with a grin on his face. Bo watched from across the bar as the Wolf and the Doctor bonded over their mishap adventure. The two of them recounted their time in Australia together with many laughs. Hale's face flashed something similar to envy. He missed the field work of being a fae detective.

Kenzi sat next to Bo at the bar watching as they started to explain the smoke filled tent. "Seems like they had quite the Bro-mantic getaway," Kenzi said. Bo laughed a bit.

"But how did you get here without folding the earth?" Hale asked them.

"I'm sure it had something to do with the green smoke," Lauren glanced at Dyson. "It had a transcendent property. It somehow enabled us to see each other's deepest truths. I think we both wanted to be here more than anywhere else. "

There was a moment of silence.

Bo who had been sitting back and said nothing thus far couldn't help but jump on that one. "Wait you two know all of each other's secrets? I'm not entirely sure I'm-"

Dyson interrupted, "Not all, just the deepest. We don't exactly know what it means. The smoke attack also showed us the medicine man's truth."

"It's my guess that the medicine man hadn't designed the attack for more than one person," Lauren stated. She was avoiding eye contact with Bo, and Bo had absolutely no clue why. They hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other since finding out about Dyson having his love back. Bo had no idea what either of their deepest truths were but hoped, perhaps in vein, that what Lauren had learned about Dyson had nothing to do with her.

Dyson then went on to explain to the group that the medicine man was an unaligned fae. He had been abandoned as a child and grew up as a member of an aboriginal tribe. The child was left with nothing more than half of a pendant to remind him of his parents. He had always had gift with natural remedies. It wasn't until he was an adult that he learned of what he was when he befriend a wild dog. That wild dog turned out to be a fae shifter, Colbie**.** Through his friend he learned that he was a Harvester fae and was naturally talented with plants. The medicine man led a good life, but he always felt lost. He and Colbie spent the next several years searching for the second half of the pendent with no luck.

"So if we can find the pendant, He will give us the catalyst he used to turn the witch's weed into a weapon. I can use that to create an antidote," Lauren added.

Kenzi looked around at the group, "I'm just going to say it. Does that sound a little familiar to anyone else?"

"I've never heard of another unaligned fae," Hale said.

"I want to meet him," Bo said. "How do we locate his pendant?"

"Perhaps Trick-" Dyson cut himself off after noticing when Trick wasn't there. "What happened when you went to the Norn?"

Bo started to talk but she couldn't find the words. She looked at Hale.

"Trick sacrificed his memories in order to prevent future attacks."

What happened next was unexpected to everyone in the room. Dyson growled and turned over a table, "Will there be no end to the damage done by that creature? Why would he not take what we had stolen back?"

Bo took a deep breath not sure how to describe exactly what the Norn had said, "Your love has been changed. It's not the same sacrifice it would have been before."

Dyson looked down to the ground. Bo looked to Lauren who was still avoiding eye contact.

"We have to get his memory back. That's got to be priority number one," Kenzi said.

"I hate to think what someone could convince him to do without it," Dyson added. "He could re-write the laws without knowing what he's done."

"I have the answer to our problems," Hale said as he stood up. Everyone glared at him. "Sorry, I just really needed to say that out loud. It's called the Confero Memoria. We can't get Trick his memories back but we can build a new set from our own."

"You can't be serious," Lauren stated. "It's essentially suicide."

"What?" Bo asked. "What does it do?"

"It builds a chain based on several individuals' memories. It collects every thought the other person has had about the subject. It's a lengthy process and needs no less than 3 volunteers. It has been used successfully in the past to do just this." Hale answered.

"And in almost every case the first individual to volunteer their memories died in the process," Lauren said. "It hasn't been used for nearly a hundred years because of the high mortality rate."

"Which is why I will be the first in the chain," Hale said.

**Dyson**

They stood on the steps of a rundown house. Bo and he had been lead here by Jeremy after Kenzi insisted that he could be trusted. As they walked up the steps, Dyson still felt very uneasy. It felt like a trap.

"This is where the pendant is," Jeremy said to them. He looked at the house and nodded.

"And it's owner?" Dyson asked.

"Long gone."

Bo walked to the front door and turned the door knob the door swung wide open revealing an empty house. Dyson and Bo glanced at each other as they stepped across the thresh hold. As they walked in they glanced back at Jeremy who didn't move.

"I'm not needed in there," Jeremy said hesitantly. Jeremy waved them on with his hand.

"Not a chance buddy," Bo grabbed him and pulled him into the home. "If we're walking into a trap so are you."

As Bo pulled Jeremy across the threshold the front door slammed shut behind them and the shutters closed around all the windows.

"It isn't a trap," Jeremy said. "At least not one designed for you. But now that you've brought a leprechaun you've triggered the vaults defense mechanism."

Dyson rattled a few of the windows and Bo inspected the door. Jeremy continued, "People like to safe guard their valuables from the likes of me. If I can find the control panel I can disable it "

The room around them started to shrink. "Nowhere to go but up," Jeremy pointed. "This also happens to be where the pendant is."

Bo and Dyson started upstairs. Jeremy followed closely behind. When they were on the ground it appeared as if there were only a few steps to the next floor but as they climbed the staircase seemed endless. As they reached the top they were both winded. Bo stepped forward first.

"WAIT!" Jeremy shouted. As the succubus's foot landed on the ground an arrow whizzed through the air and landed on the right side of her chest just below the collar bone. She quickly collapsed on the ground.

"Bo!" Dyson shouted as he rushed to her side. Jeremy ran off in the other direction. Tiptoeing around other traps he made his way deeper into the house.

"Some Doctor he is," Bo said wincing after Jeremy disappeared from view.

Dyson knelt on the ground next to her and took her into his arms. He examined the wound. She was bleeding badly. "Bo…" Dyson said softly knowing there was only one option.

"No Dyson, I'm not going to feed off of you. Not when I-," She closed her eyes tightly and winced again. She was obviously in a great deal of pain.

Dyson took her head in one hand and gripped the arrow with the other. As he pulled out the arrow her he leaned in for a deep kiss. The jolt of pain from the arrow caused Bo to reciprocate, her need to feed taking over. As she pulled away there was something different about the Chi. Its usual blue tint had a small green stream.

Overwhelmed and stunned, Dyson pushed Bo away. Bo healed faster than normal. She stared into Dyson's eyes, "You're in love with Kenzi."

Dyson nodded and helped her stand up.

"Did I just? How did I? Was that the truth Lauren and the medicine man saw?" Bo asked.

"The medicine man is more powerful than we know," Dyson said clearing his throat. "Bo, Kenzi feels like home to me. That she feels like she belongs to my pack. That of all the things in this crazy world she's the crazy that I need. If I could explain it-."

"You don't have to" Bo said as she looked up at him

"What we had Bo, it's still there. I still love you. But-"

"No need to say another word, Dyson. I know exactly what you mean." She took his hand in hers. And they stared at each other and laughed. "I'm glad I didn't have to break your heart."

Dyson smiled, "You know I said something to you once about the doctor."

"You've said many things."

"I said she was never going to love you," Dyson said. "In my entire life, I've never been more wrong about anything."

Bo hugged him and he hugged her back. "Now let's find the pendent."

As they turned to head into the hallway, Jeremy was directly in front of them. "While you two were busy chit-chatting about girls, I found the amulet. Next time we do this you should wait outside."

Jeremy walked down the short staircase and through the easily opened door. Dyson and Bo laughed to themselves for a bit and followed after him.

**Lauren**

Lauren stared intently at the Confero Memoria. The very large very dated machine was the biggest eye sore the doctor had ever seen. Its clunky machinery clashed sharply with the visual aesthetics of the Dal. Trick lay asleep in one of the beds with several wires attached to his head. Lauren began to prep the bed next to him. As Lauren flipped the on switch the enormous machine began to hum.

She was absolutely certain this plan would fail. Hale somehow thought he would survive where many, very many, before him had not. Lauren reread the old reports and each case was the same .The first person who volunteered died. There had been no exception to this in any of the accounts.

Hale was pacing around while he waited for the machine to be ready.

Kenzi who was nervous enough for the three of them, walked up to Lauren and asked, "Do you think this could work?"

"Do I think we can create a collection of memories? Yes. But we don't know if he'll be the Trick we knew. Hale, Dyson and Bo know a great deal about him, but I'm not sure they know enough."

"And what about Hale?" Kenzi asked.

Lauren paused for a minute not sure of what to say. Then she said something unexpected even to her, "Do you have feelings for him?"

Kenzi didn't respond. She turned to look at Hale. Her face got very pale.

Lauren continued, "If the person I loved were volunteering to be the first. I would do everything in my power to convince her otherwise."

"And what would you say to Bo? And if she were that submissive would she really be the woman you fell in love with."

Lauren had no response. Kenzi had changed greatly over the past few days. This whole ordeal had made her much wiser. She was a brand new person.

"How'd it go last night? Having the club house to yourselves, there must have been plenty of Bow-chicha-wa-wa." And there was old Kenzi again.

The night before she and Bo had developed an emergency plan. If Kenzi were to need medical treatment in Jeremy's absence Lauren and Bo would both pledge themselves to the light. Hale had assured Bo that she could use her defeat of the Garuda as leverage to protect Lauren even if he died.

"There hasn't been much in that department since we found out Dyson has his love back," Lauren admitted.

"Because you think he still loves her?"

Lauren looked at Kenzi and swallowed hard, biting her tongue on secrets that weren't hers to tell. Lauren said, "Because I think she might still love him."

"For a genius you can be an idiot."

Lauren jerked back a little bit, "Excuse me?"

"She loves you, period. End of story."

Kenzi started to walk over to Hale who was starting to wear tread marks in the floor. But she was cut off by The Morrigan entering.

"What look what the skany evil cat dragged in." Kenzi said staring down the Morrigan.

"You have no business here," Hale said as he crossed to her and pushed Kenzi behind him.

Evony strutted over to Lauren, "You mean you didn't tell them about us?"

Lauren found herself wondering why Bo was never here when the Morrigan prepositioned her. She would end these conversations quickly. Lauren, though she hated to admit it, was afraid.

"What are you doing here, Evony?" Lauren finally asked.

"I'm here to offer you this," Evony held up small pink crystal. She tossed it to Hale. Who hesitated at first but then grabbed it before it hit the ground. Evony then said to Hale, "It should stop you from dying."

"Hale put that down," Kenzi said. "We can't trust anything that comes from her."

"There's no need for any of that at this time," Evony said. "We should decrease the amount of deaths before the fall. Besides, Hale is much less annoying than the average Ash. "

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked.

"Why is it that you people always keep secrets from each other? Aren't you supposed to be friends?" Evony said as she started to laugh, flipping her hair in the process. "You, Dr. Lewis, are the last hope of fae kind."

Lauren looked at Hale. The look on his face said that this wasn't the first time he had heard this news and Lauren felt instantly betrayed.

"We don't know that the prophecy of the savior was referring to you, Lauren," Hale said defensively.

Evony laughed again, "Look, Blondie, My offer still stands. The dark would love to have you. Whatever you want would be at your disposal. You could still help your friends save the blood king for all I care. You can even bring that unaligned slut along if you want."

Lauren fought back the urge to slap her in the face as Hale physically restrained Kenzi.

"Thank you but no," Lauren said as she turned back to the machine.

"Have it your way. You know how to reach me. Keep in mind, Lauren, the devil you know is better than the one you don't." Kenzi flinched in a strange way at Evony's words. The Morrigan left the Dal.

Lauren turned to Hale, "Are you ready?"

"Almost," Hale said. He turned to Kenzi and wrapped her in his arm. "My money's on you, Kenzi." Hale then bent down and kissed her deeply. She put her hand on his face.

"Sorry, I had to know," Hale stated. "I couldn't die without know what that was like."

"Please don't die on me, Dude," Kenzi said softly as tears started to fill her eyes. She pulled him back in for another kiss.

Hale then turned and got into the Confero Memoria. He placed the crystal on his chest as he closed his eyes and Lauren attached the wires to his skull. Lauren watched for a few minutes as the machine buzzed and whirled.

"In the spirit of honesty," Lauren turned to Kenzi. She was on the floor screaming in agony. "What is it Kenzi? What's happening? She dropped to the ground by her side.

"I'm having the worst case of déjà vu, doc." Kenzi tried to laugh.

Lauren looked at her and then to Hale, "I pledge my fealty to the As-"

"No!" Kenzi shouted. "The she bitch is right If Hale doesn't make it... Mitch…bad." Kenzi couldn't get much out. The pain was overwhelming.

Lauren stared at her. She can't be implying what Lauren thought she was implying.

Kenzi said, "Bo will understand. Maybe not at first, but she'll be ok. She loves you." Kenzi then convulsed and passed out.

Lauren had no idea what to do but didn't have any time to over think. She grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Well that was fast, Blondie," Evony's voice on the other end oozed with satisfaction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kenzi**

_Really? This again?_

Kenzi stood in front of the Norn's tree. This time the tree was bleeding. A cluster of witch's weed popped up at the foot of the tree. The cluster grew immensely and eventually the tree was overcome by the weeds. It shriveled and died and then disappeared from view.

Standing in its place was a man curled up into a small ball. Kenzi walked toward the man. As she got close the man jumped. The blood king was greatly startled by the human.

"Are you metaphor Trick or real Trick?" Kenzi said as she stepped towards him.

"What? Where?" Trick said. Looking around sharply searching for what Kenzi might have been talking about.

"No," Kenzi said as she stepped closer to him, "You're Trick. It's your name."

Trick frowned, "It's an awful name, sounds deceitful."

"You are anything but and it's not your full name." Kenzi placed a hand on his shoulder.

Trick looked down at the ground. A small finch flew down and sat on his shoulder. The bird looked at Kenzi and then whistled. "What's happening?" Trick asked.

"I'm not sure, but if you're here it's nothing but bad news, pops." The finch flew away. She had no idea how any of this was possible. When she was here last time she was certain she was dying. Did that mean that the machine was killing him?

The oh- so-familiar black cat appeared and Trick started to chase after it. Kenzi took a very deep breath, knowing exactly what was going to happen next, and ran after him. They both found themselves running on top of broken glass. When they stopped running they were standing on a wolf pelt. Trick looked at Kenzi as the wolf absorbed this blood, "What is all of this?"

She then looked up to the sky, "Show me something new!" Kenzi waited for Lachlan to arrive sitting in the chair as he did before. He never did.

Instead, Suddenly Trick and Kenzi found themselves in Trick's living quarters. The ground directly next to Kenzi was struck by lighting and the lighting bird appeared causing Kenzi to gasp and jump a few steps back. "Oh I know this. This real. You had lost that gold coin and we needed her egg to locate it." Kenzi said looking at the lighting bird.

"Her who?" Trick stared in the direction of the lighting bird with searching eyes.

"You can't see her. She only appears to humans."

"Which I'm not," Trick stated as fact. "I can feel that much. What am I?"

"You're what your people call Fae," Kenzi said to Trick as the lighting bird revealed to her who Trick really was. She told Kenzi that if Trick wanted an egg he could just write it in his Blood book. "You're the blood king. This was when I first found out. "

A series of memories flashed before them in non-sequential order; Trick helping Kenzi after that awful incident with the foot disease, The Garuda and more. Each of them involved an interaction between the two; most of them involved Kenzi drinking. She was guiding him through each one and answering the questions he asked the best she could. It wasn't until he made some snarky comment about the length of her bar tab, that Kenzi thought it was working. Trick was becoming Trick again or at least who Kenzi thought he was.

The sky went black for a few seconds and they were standing in complete nothingness.

Then Kenzi and Trick found themselves in the Dal. A young boy and girl sat at a packed bar. The bar was packed. If Kenzi wasn't mistaken this was definitely the fae free-for-all La Shoshain . But this memory wasn't hers. Kenzi took a closer look at the kids at the bar. It was obvious from the smile on his face and the smug sneer on hers that Kenzi was staring at a pre-teen Hale and Val.

**Bo**

As Bo, Jeremy, and Dyson neared the Dal, Bo had only one thought on her mind: Lauren. It was a long shot but Bo had hoped to see Hale already completed his time with his memories. It was a selfish one and she knew that it probably wouldn't happen but she wanted time alone with Lauren just a few minutes to assure her that they are on the same page.

Dyson pulled the front door of the Dal open and Bo rushed in to find the Morrigan and Mitch standing toe to toe. There were several armed guards from each side standing by. Bo found herself paralyzed with fear. She could see Hale and Trick inside of the large machine. They were safe which could only mean one thing. Her heart sank.

"This is a complete outrage," shouted Mitch. "You can't possibly think you'd get away with this."

"It's already been done. The Ash lay on neutral ground. We will tend to his ward-" The Morrigan found Dyson's hand around her throat.

"Like hell you will!" Dyson shouted as he tossed her to the ground.

"Where's Lauren?" Bo could feel herself slipping into darkness, "We had a plan, she was to pledge to Hale." Bo looked to Mitch. "If you harmed her in anyway-"

"Plans change," said Evony as she stood from the ground she glared at Dyson.

Bo felt a knot in her stomach grow. She couldn't breathe. Bo somehow knew the answer to the question before she asked, "Where is she?" Those words sounded like they came from someone else. Bo was hanging on by a very thin thread. The succubus stepped closer to Evony as her eyes changed colors.

There was nothing that Evony could say that would stop what was coming next. "My doctor is tending to your little friend," Evony said with a smile not knowing that she had just signed her own death warrant. The succubus gripped her tightly by the face and drained Chi harder and faster than she had ever before.

Evony was milliseconds away from death when Bo heard Lauren shot, "Bo, Stop!"

Bo pulled away from the Morrigan but couldn't pull herself away from the darkness. Evony slumped to the ground unconscious but breathing. The Succubus turned to Lauren the hunger still burning in her eyes. Dyson let out a wolf growl as he charged at Bo gripping her by the waist. She quickly brushed him off with no effort and he was knocked out cold as crashed into the wall. The succubus continued toward the Doctor.

"I know you're angry. I will explain as soon as I can but you've got to fight this, Bo," Lauren said as she took a step toward her. "I love you and I trust you," she said taking another step toward the succubus.

Bo stopped in her tracks for a few seconds trying to fight back the urge to feed. She was fighting but she couldn't win. She grabbed Lauren by the waist and violently pulled her in. Lauren didn't move. Bo struggled against her desires but in the end she couldn't defeat it. The succubus went in for a deep chi drain. Lauren eyes began to fade, her life was slipping away. Then amongst the Chi was a stream a green.

Lauren's truth slipped into the Succubus's brain. _Lauren was spending all of her waking moments tending to matters for the light fae. She had forgotten what it was like to feel anything, she had been living as a prisoner, and couldn't do anything to help the Nadia, who had been the only reason she had joined this world. She had grown cold and started to believe this was all she would ever know._

_The moment the doctor met the succubus that all changed. Bo made Lauren feel again. She was the hope that kept her going. Most importantly, just when she had almost entirely forgotten, Bo made her remember what it meant to feel Human. She felt conflicted and awful betraying Nadia. But Lauren knew from the first time they kissed she loved Bo with a love deeper than she ever thought possible._

The darkness in Bo subsided. As she returned to her natural state, Lauren's lifeless body slipped out of her arms and onto the floor.

"No!" The succubus shouted as she dropped to the ground next to Lauren. She breathed chi back into Lauren as tears streamed down her face. There was no response. She took the doctor's into her arms, "I am not loosing you." More chi came out of the Succubus and she could feel herself physically growing weak.

Lauren sat up with a deep gasp. Bo kissed her deeply. "I thought I lost you," Bo said.

"We're in this together, remember?" Lauren said as tears came down her face. They kissed again deeply.

"Well that's just the sweetest thing," Evony's voice brought Bo back to reality. "Seize her."

The Morrigan's guards grabbed Bo and pulled her to feet.

"Let her go," said Lauren. "We need her and Dyson to retrieve the catalyst."

The guards looked to the Morrigan who nodded and released Bo.

"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Dyson growled. He appeared groggy and was rubbing his head.

"I'd like to know that as well," Mitch stated.

Evony cleared her throat and crossed to Lauren. "The doctor has signed a very limited contract with the Dark. She is in my employment and will build a tool for the dark."

"Build what?" Bo shouted.

"At first it came to me as a weapon but then I realized," Lauren said. "It has the ability to locate a specific species of fae and contain them. It could be used to save thousands. Think of it as similar to the biblical Noah's ark. "

"And leave others to die?" Dyson said as he glared at her.

"What if the alternative is that we all die?" The Morrigan asked.

Bo and Lauren looked at each other for a few seconds.

"In exchange for her work she is granted the ability to care for those who were loyal to her personally, before signing. After the Ark is built and she is assured Kenzi and Trick are safe, she will be free." Evony smiled at Lauren, "However, should she choose to stay-"

"I won't," Lauren stated plainly.

Evony smirked at Lauren, "You said no before, Blondie. And look where we are?"

Bo again found herself desperately wanting to kill Evony. She hate, hate, hated this idea. She turned to Lauren, "Are you sure about this?"

Lauren whispered to her, "Before she fell unconscious Kenzi said something that makes me believe Mitch is the greater threat. At least we know how evil she is." Lauren glanced to Evony.

Bo pulled her in for another kiss, "Please be careful."

"The Ash, Trick and his ward are to be moved to the Ash's compound immediately," Mitch said. He had been quiet and must have been waiting for the perfect moment.

"No, I will stay with them. The Ash has my fealty. I will represent the light in this matter," Dyson stated formally. It was obvious to Bo that he wasn't going to let Kenzi leave his sight.

"I will stay here as well," Jeremy said. "Not that anyone cares." Bo looked at the leprechaun who was obviously frustrated and worried. She felt bad that he was seen as irrelevant.

"The Succubus should scurry away to Australia then so that my doctor can get back to work," Bo knew that Evony put the emphasis on the word _my _to get under her skin. It worked.

Bo turned to her, "If you hurt Lauren in any way. If she has as much as a paper cut or dark circles under her eyes when I get back, you-"

"Sweetie, you already tried to kill me."

"That was nothing. You will experience pain in every ounce of your being for the rest of your existence. And it will be so intense that you will beg for death."

Evony stared at the Succubus for a second and then said, "I never you had such a flare for the dramatics."

Bo turned to Lauren and kissed her deeply one last time then the hesitantly walked out of the Dal. Bo didn't trust the Morrigan for a second and was terrified of what might happen while she was gone. Getting the catalyst from the medicine man would bring her one step closer to ending this massive mess that they found themselves in.

**Hale**

Trapped in his pre-teen body Hale looked up at Trick. He knew exactly when and where they were. Even as a child Val was arrogant; she was rambling on about how evil the Dark are and how La Shoshain was a waste of time. She sounded exactly like their father.

Trick stood in the corner talking to himself. Hale approached him and he jumped slightly.

"Do you know what this is?" Hale asked.

Trick looked to his right as if he were waiting for someone to else answer. "It's La Shoshian, the one day in which Fae of Light and Dark can, you know do the nasty," Trick no more got the words out of his mouth Before Hale had it figured out.

"Kenzi? Are you here?" Hale asked.

Trick answered, "She's been guiding me through memories. Why can't you see her?"

"Because she's not supposed to be here," Hale said with disappointment and fear showing on his young face.

There was a crash from behind them in the Dal. A brawl had broken out amongst some of the patrons. Trick walked over and instinctively told them to stop. It wasn't exactly as Hale had remembered it but it was obvious that Trick had already learned a great deal about who he is from Kenzi.

Hale added, "This is the day that you told me that there must always be both Light and Dark in this world. That we need the balance, and we live in harmony by the laws that govern us. I found out much later that you wrote the laws."

Trick and Hale shuffled through hundreds of other memories. Hale explain to Trick along the way just how large a part Trick had played in shaping him in to the man he wanted to be. Hale reminded him of the light fae elders and who the major players were. Which ones to watch out for and who could be trusted.

Hale and Trick had found themselves in the Ash's compound. He knew this memory well as it was only barely a week old.

Trick turned to him and said, "Are you sure you can handle this responsibility?" Hale was certain Trick was beginning to remember things on his own.

"What choice do I have? No one turns down the position of the Ash and lives to talk about it." Hale stated.

"You will have to make many sacrifices," Trick said. "It will mean giving up-"

"If I have to lose her to ensure that the Light does the right thing," Hale took a deep breath, "hopefully it won't come to that but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

And with that Hale signed the declaration that all human servants of the Ash be set free. As his pen lifted from the paper, a large black hole opened next to him. It was obvious his job was done. He had given Trick all the memories he had. This portal was his way out. As he started to approach it something grabbed him from behind back. The beast began to gnarl at him.

He stood and tossed the beast aside but it regrouped and started to charge at him again. His portal began to close. Just as he was about to let out a siren whistle that would knock the beast out, something forcefully pushed him through the portal. He knew that something was Kenzi.

Hale sat up sharply and ripped the wires off his head. Jeremy gasped as Lauren and Dyson rushed to his side. He turned to them took a large breath and said, "Kenzi! She's in there! "


	10. Chapter 10

**Bo**

When Bo arrived in Australia she had quite a different welcoming than Dyson and Lauren. She was politely escorted to the Medicine Man by Colbie and his pack. As she approached the tent, the smoke cleared.

"Come in," said the Medicine Man. He gestured to a stool in the center of the tent. Bo sat down and watched him. Bo wasn't sure what she had expected, but his pale skin, black hair and green eyes weren't what comes to mind when someone says aboriginal medicine man. He knelt down next to a trunk said some words in a language Bo didn't understand and let out a small puff of smoke. The Trunk popped open and the Medicine Man tossed a vial at Bo.

Bo caught it, tucked the vial in her pocket and said, "Thanks." She handed him the pendant, "The house where we found it was empty. I'm sorry"

"That's of no concern to me now," He said. "I'm sorry your human got caught in the crossfire of my war with the Norn. The witch's weed curse was meant for her. She must have known what it was and somehow stored it." He sat down across from Bo. "Your human is strong. It would have eradicated her in days had she been a plant type fae."

"Strong is Kenzi," Bo said."What's your beef with the Norn?"

"She took something valuable from Colbie." The medicine man said shortly. His body language expressed that he wasn't interested in talking about it.

"I should get this back to my people." As she stood to leave, a thick wall of black smoke covered the exit.

"You should sit back down," The Medicine Man said.

Bo sat.

"It's funny how strong some humans are," The medicine man laughed. "Us foundlings know that from firsthand experience."

"You were raised by humans, too?"

"There are thousands of us all over the world, Bo. Abandoned by our own, forced to live amongst them as if we're their equals. Do you know your Fae parents? "

Bo sighed, "Yes. Well my mother. I met her. It didn't go well. You?"

"This pendant was my father's. Colbie believes that I was taken away from my parents because of my mother's love affair with a human. He's said that he remembers hearing rumblings and rumors about me. But my parents are long gone we've searched for them for quite some time."

Bo didn't know what to say. She sat in silence. It was obvious from the expression on his face and his tone when he said those words that he was disgusted with Humans. Bo started to wonder if a what he said about the Norn was true.

"Your lover and the wolf and the other human; all of your sorted love affairs are wasteful. Seeing their truths was the most appalling thing I've ever seen. They did their job though and brought you to me." The Medicine Man's tone startled Bo slightly.

Bo stood and tried to leave but she couldn't push her way through the dense smoke. Suddenly, he was inches away from him. She attempted to drain his Chi but she couldn't. Her mouth filled with smoke instead and she started choking.

"I hate humans, but I hate the rules and traditions of light and dark more," The medicine man said. "The Elders Light and Dark fear these animals. That fear is why we have rules; its why so many of us are abandoned and left to live amongst the humans. But we who are unmarked don't follow traditions and that's why we're the biggest threat. We will take them down by unleashing that which they fear the most."

"How do you plan to do that?" Bo was barely able to breathe.

The smoke cleared out of her lungs and Bo took in a deep breath. As she did, a cloud of orange smoke surrounded her and she inhaled.

The succubus found herself standing in a crowded college commons. Hunger filled every inch of her being. She tried to control herself but she couldn't. She drained several young students of their chi until they were dead. The entire event was a blur to the Succubus. It was if she had lost control, but not to the usual darkness. There was someone else in the driver's seat.

As shrieks and pleas came out of their mouths Bo began to fight back. When she took back control completely, she exhaled a stream of orange smoke and found herself transported to the Dal. She was sitting at the Morrigan's feet.

**Hale**

Hale found himself overwhelmed with fear and self doubt. He had heard Lauren attempt to explain why she had aligned herself to the dark. Looking in her eyes as he stood awake and well, he could see she felt reckless in the decision she had made. It all amounted to the fact that those closest to him didn't think he was strong enough to lead without following under the pressure Mitch put on him. Maybe they were right.

He had vaguely explained what happened when he was under, and Lauren had concluded that the beast was a combination of his and Trick's nightmares. She shuffled through the old accounts and it became clear that the Confero Memoria had not only collected memories but had manifested demons found in the unconscious. The Morrigan's crystal most have been what opened the portal he was pushed through.

He told them he was certain that somehow Kenzi was in there as well, that before he had even started she had begun shaping Trick's memories. He hung his head as he explained he couldn't stop her from sacrificing herself for him. When he lifted his head and saw the look on Dyson's face, he knew. Dyson was also in love with her.

"Dyson, when you find Trick or Kenzi, you will want to bring them to a place of happiness. A memory to share- anything that can help them defeat the nightmare," Lauren said. "I'm not sure what this means for Tricks memories. We will need to re-evaluate him after he's awake."

"Got it," Dyson said as he climbed into the machine. Hale didn't like the idea of Dyson swooping in to save the day. He was jealous that he couldn't be the one to do that for Kenzi. As he noticed the look on his ex-partner's face, it was clear this rescue was more than a friendly gesture for Dyson.

Hale watched as Lauren attached wires to Dyson's head and Hale placed the crystal on his chest. As Dyson drifted off, the machine made a loud humming noise. Hale turned to Lauren, "Do you think this will work?"

"In theory, yes" Lauren said. "Dyson just has to bring their subconscious thoughts to a place where the good thoughts outweigh the bad."

Hale heard a loud thud from behind him. He and Lauren both turned around sharply. Bo lay on the ground at the feet of the Morrigan.

"What happened? Did you find the catalyst?" Hale asked as he walked over to her.

Bo sat in silence for several seconds. All of the color had gone from her face. He then pulled the vial out of her pocket and dropped it on the ground. Jeremy rushed over, picked it up and then scurried away.

Evony bent down and picked Bo off the ground. "You reek of Death," The Morrigan said. "What have you done Succubus?"

"I was surrounded and couldn't stop feeding. I killed some while others watched. I couldn't… I wasn't in control," Bo said.

"We witnessed you lose that control earlier today, when you tried to kill me and then killed my doctor momentarily," Evony stated with disdain.

"This was different," Bo shouted. She was frantic and rambling, "The Medicine Man, he tricked us all. He said there were thousands of us, foundlings. I think he plans to do to them what he did to me."

Hale walked by her side, "What are you saying Bo?"

"I think he plans to out all of Fae-kind to Humans," Bo said to Hale.

Hale looked to Evony and then to Lauren. Evony walked over to Lauren and placed her hand on her cheek softly, "Sweetie, I think you have work to do." Hale hadn't ever put much thought into the creative process of engineering, but Evony's musing had just as much affect on Lauren as it did any of her other artists.

Like a drone Lauren walked over to her work space began fiddling with bits of scrap metal. Predictably, Bo grabbed Evony by the throat. Hale rushed to her and struggled to pull her away.

"I told you I wouldn't let you hurt her!"

Evony glared at Bo, "You've started a chain of events that might lead to the death of every single creature on this planet. That device that your lady-friend is building is our only hope." All of her usual playful flirtations had left her. Her tone was strong and straight forward. "The only reason you're not dead already is because, as strong as my hold on her is becoming, your hold is stronger. I don't have time to deal with a broken hearted doctor."

Bo's anger continued to flare. Hale couldn't help himself; he had to do something. He let go of Bo for half a second and took a hard swing at Evony knocking her back several paces. Hale then turned Bo to face him, "Bo listen to me, if what you said is true. If you killed in front of Human witnesses, then you are about to have a world of heat come down on you, girl. I can keep you safe but you have to pledge your fealty to the light."

**Kenzi**

She'd been running for miles. Somewhere along the way she lost Trick. When Kenzi stopped to catch her breath she realized that ugly thing was no longer behind her. Just then the sky went dark and she was standing in emptiness.

She was in the clubhouse watching television. Dyson appeared next to her sitting on the couch, "Kenzi?"

"D-man." She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her back. They stood locked in an embrace for several seconds.

"What are you doing here? How can you see me? Hale couldn't."

"He wasn't looking for you. I was. Where's Trick?"

"I lost him, Dyson. He's lost.

Kenzi heard a growl from the kitchen and quickly turned toward the sound. As she saw the beast she started to run in the opposite direction. Dyson grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close to him, "We can beat this thing, Kenzi."

"How?"

"Just think happy thoughts" he whispered to her.

Kenzi closed her eyes and the beast was gone. Suddenly she found herself standing in front of Hale who had just recently been vomited on by the Glave's daughter. She was slowly unbuttoning his shirt and spent several seconds longer than necessary starting at his chest.

"Do you have any thoughts that make you happy that don't involve Hale?" Dyson asked with a large amount of what must have been jealousy. "How am I seeing this anyway? This isn't a memory of mine."

"Welcome to the inside of Kenzi's Brain." She responded. Then they were on a beach and the sun was setting.

"What is this?" Dyson said as he found himself topless and barefoot.

"Oh no no no, this can't. Dyson I… this is a dream," Kenzi said as she found her face turning red as she stood very close to him in nothing but a swimsuit.

"And what exactly happens next?" Dyson pulled her aggressively but playfully in his arms. She leaned into him while standing on her tiptoes and he bent down and kissed her deeply.

"This isn't real," Kenzi said as she pulled away.

"It could be," He said as he ran his hand through her hair. "If you want."

She leaned into him with a large smile and kissed him. Dyson pulled her down to the sand and ran his fingers softly over her back. They rolled around in the sand together playfully for several seconds and laughed a bit. When they stopped, Kenzi was on top of him. Their legs intertwined as she ran her hand over his bare chest and softy kissed him on his lips. He kissed her neck gently. As his lips moved their way up to his ears. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the moment for one second. Then she pulled away again. "We can't," Kenzi said standing and turning her back to him

"Because of Hale?"

"Because of Trick." She said. " Because this is a dream. Because of Bo. Because the timing is off. Because I don't want to be a consolation prize."

Before Dyson could respond the beast leapt toward them. He grabbed her and then they were instantly standing in The Ash's compound. Lauren was holding Lachlan with a needle to his neck and Kenzi stood across from them.

"Why don't I remember this?" Kenzi said.

"We had switched bodies. This is when I found out there were few limitations to your strength and spirit. You changed every thought I'd ever had about humans."

"And I found out your heart was empty without Bo's love"

The Beast growled at them again and lunged at Dyson. It managed to knock him on the floor. He wrestled around with it for a few seconds and then tossed it to the side. He grabbed Kenzi by the hand they were suddenly in his apartment. Kenzi had just got his love back from the Norn.

"Logical jump, subconscious," Kenzi laughed. "Only in my dreams are my memories of you not involving Bo."

Dyson walked to her and kissed her deeply, "Something changed this day, Kenzi. Yes when my love came back Bo was there. She will always be there somewhere in the back of my mind. But Kenzi, I'm in love with you. And you can blame Bo for keeping us apart, but you and I both know she's not the one who's really standing in our way. "

The portal opened and he kissed her once again. "I have to find Trick," he said as he pushed her through the opening.

Kenzi gasped and sat up sharply as she found herself sitting in Trick's bed once again. The bandages were off her body. She found herself wondering if what had just happened was real. She hoped it was and wasn't all at the same time. Dyson loving her would complicate things greatly.

Jeremy was by her bedside smiling. Kenzi glanced over her body noticing the affects of the witch's weed had all but disappeared. Jeremy smiled and held up his hand for a high five, "Go Team Kenzi."


	11. Chapter 11

**Lauren**

"The antidote seems to of worked perfectly," Lauren said with a slight smile as she finished examining Kenzi.

"You're the best, doc." Kenzi said as she slid out of Trick's bed.

Lauren's hands were a little shaky and she was sweaty in every place a person could be. She found herself craving the musings and longing to be near Evony. There was no question in Lauren's brain she was completely addicted.

As she and Kenzi walked back to the bar area, Kenzi said, "Clean bill of health from both of my lovely doctors."

Hale walked to Kenzi and hugged her. They embraced for several minutes.

Lauren walked over to where Bo and Evony were standing. Seated in front of them Jeremy was navigating several different news sources. What happened with Bo was happening all around the globe. Jeremy played a video from Brazil that showed a man land on a boat in a cloud of orange smoke. The man then shifted into a shark, killing everyone on the boat and jumping into the ocean. The reports tell of unprecedented numbers of sharks attacks along the South American coast line.

This was one of hundreds that had popped up. The visual was surreal and if Lauren hadn't spent the last 5 years amongst the super humanoid fae she might have been inclined to think it was a hoax. This seemed to be the gut reaction from the general public. No militia formed, no witch hunts; at least not yet.

Jeremy continued to eye the local news for reports on Bo's incident. Lauren placed her hand on Bo's shoulder and Bo reached up and gave it a squeeze. No news was good news; if there were no reports, there were no reasons for the elders light or dark to seek repercussion.

"Well Succubus seems like your luck hasn't run out," Evony said as she let out what must have been a sigh of relief. "Yet." Evony turned to back to Jeremy, "You should stay on top of this."

"I don't work for you," Jeremy said bitterly. He turned back to the laptop and continued to search.

The lines between light and dark had blurred greatly in the last few hours. Evony and Hale were consulting each other frequently. Hale had offered Bo his protection but she hadn't taken it. Lauren hoped they could escape this situation without Bo having to choose between light and dark. Without question there was nothing that Lauren wouldn't give to keep Bo safe, including her herself.

"I should get back to work," Lauren said as she gently touched Evony's shoulder. The Ark was almost complete. Lauren knew it; she just didn't know quite what was missing. Evony turned to her and graced her with a vision and the answer was in front of her. Though, the solution wouldn't come without a price.

**Trick **

He was cold and hungry, trapped in a dark closet. The pieces of the puzzle had begun to fall in place and he was remembering who he was, but he couldn't get up the courage to face his nightmares. Trick sat alone for what felt like decades, though part of him knew that wasn't true.

The thoughts that Kenzi and Hale had given him were mostly happy ones but something lingered. Trick was haunted by his past mistakes and by the pain he had caused the ones he loved, even though he couldn't remember what it was.

He felt some one touch him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Dyson out of breath nearly panting. Behind him was the beast growling and chasing him. "We need to get you out of here," The wolf said as he grabbed Trick by the collar.

"No," Trick shouted. "I don't know what I've done. But this is right." He stood and shook himself loose. "This is punishment for my actions."

**Kenzi**

Kenzi watched from afar as Lauren, deep in a trance, hunched over the strange little contraption. Hale had tried to fill her in on all the random happenings while she was out. The thought of fae going two by two into some magical force field that the doc was building made her head spin.

"Hey Bo Bo," Kenzi said coyly to her bestie.

"Yes." Bo responded sharply. Kenzi knew that with everything go on Bo was a millisecond away from losing it. She was like literally walking on eggshells to keep from upsetting Hale or Evony. In all the time the Kenzi knew her, she had never ever seen Bo care what anyone in fae world thought of her actions.

"I get it, you know, the doc being some type of Savior or what not, but her behavior reminds me of-"

Bo beat her to the punch, "Jason."

"She's been taking a few too many hits of the Evony bong," Kenzi said with a little frantic tone. "We've got to-"

"No," Bo said swiftly. She inhaled deeply, "It's taken everything I have not to do something incredibly heroic and stupid. I can't stand it. I hate watching this happen and being powerless. Much worse, I'm terrified that after the Ark is built, she won't…" Bo trailed off there were tears in her eyes.

"Hey now! Don't cry sugar crotch," Kenzi said as she wiped away a tear. "You know what they say, once you go succubus," Kenzi paused. "I don't actually have any idea what rhymes with Succubus. It'll come to me." She blinked hard and stared into the distance.

"So you and Dyson?" Bo said changing the topic.

"You can forget about the rest of us," Kenzi said as she clapped her hands together. She wasn't oblivious to what Bo said, she just absolutely wanted to ignore it.

Bo pressed her lips together and raised an eyebrow. The two of them stood silent staring at each other for a few seconds. "So you and Hale, then?" Bo asked after a long enough pause.

It was obvious to Kenzi that Bo needed to escape her own drama momentarily. And who was Kenzi to deny a friend a little gossip. "Yes," Kenzi said.

""To which?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, I think I know it's just," Kenzi replied. "It's just sooo complicated, right now. In no universe could the timing possibly be worse."

"What does your heart tell you?"

Kenzi replied. "Honestly Bo, just," She held her hands together up next to her heart and made a gesture symbolizing an explosions.

Bo nodded and smiled, "Been there."

**Dyson**

The wolf had been running after the blood king for quite some time. He was on occasion able to pull him into a memory. Dyson showed him every conversation they'd ever had about Bo, her mother, and her grandmother. He was quickly running out of memories.

"Just leave me be," Trick shouted at him.

"Can't do that," Dyson responded. "Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't leave until we've defeated the beast."

"This monster is my doing," Trick said stubbornly. "It's my responsibility."

"Then beat it, Trick." Dyson said. "Take me to the memory that's haunting you."

Dyson and Trick were suddenly standing in his living quarters at the Dal. There was blood coming down Trick's arm.

"This was the last time I used my blood," Trick said solemnly.

"Yes you did so to save Bo and all of us, from her mother," Dyson added. He crossed to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Aife wanted to break down the system. She wanted to take out the Elders, both light and dark. I stopped her because I knew then that my granddaughter's destiny is bigger than my own," Trick said. He walked away from Dyson as the beast appeared. "Every action has a consequence."

Dyson grabbed the beast by the throat and tossed it to the ground.

"I've repeatedly used my blood to stop chaos. But Dyson, what if that's what the world needs?"

The beast evaporated in Dyson's hand. "What are you saying?" Dyson was bewildered and slightly terrified of what Trick was going to say next.

"What if the fae world needs to fall? What if a little chaos breeds creation? We've been living for centuries by outdated laws I wrote. Maybe it's time we evolved."

Dyson felt a searing pain as if his head were going to exploded. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pain to go away. When he opened his eyes he saw only the smoking, heavily damaged Confero Memoria and Val's smiling face.

**Hale**

"What is the meaning of this?" Hale shouted with as much authority as he could muster. His cousin Mitch and his sister Val had stormed in with a small light fae army. In a matter of seconds they had destroyed the Confero Memoria and with it any assurance Hale had that Trick would be Trick again.

Mitch had a gun pointed at Lauren. Even from across the room this was absolutely deadly. His fae given inability to miss, as a marksman, made him the most deadly person in almost any situation. If the doctor is shot, she will surely die, the Ark would never been finished, and it would all be over in a matter of seconds. It would be the end of Fae.

Dyson leapt forward with a growl and grabbed Val by the throat. He was clumsy and groggy, being inside the Confero Memoria when it was destroyed had obviously done a number on him.

"I would put her down if I were you," Mitch said. "In fact, I'd drop a knee and bow. She's your Ash after all." Dyson let go of her and looked at Hale.

"You can't be serious," Evony said with a hearty laugh. Hale was frozen in his fears and thoughts.

Val strutted over to Hale, her eyes beaming with triumph. "Consider this a coup d'etat."

"You're not getting away-" Kenzi's voice was silenced in a matter of seconds.

Val turned back to Hale, "It wasn't hard really, convincing the Elders. You're playing house with Humans and making friends with the Dark. You're a disgrace to the Santiago name." Hale let out a loud sharp whistle tossing Val across the room. He was quickly overcome by several armed guards.

"with this," Kenzi's voice returned to her.

"What is that you want?" Evony asked her voice dripping with anger. "If the answer is the doctor, I can assure you-"

"That's not going to happen," Bo said stepping between Lauren and the gun. She reached behind her and their fingers interlaced.

Mitch snickered to himself. "You can't think that we would let the dark have this kind of power, the ability to choose who is left among us. We'd rather die than leave the one thing that can save us in your hands."

The world slowed for a moment as Mitch pulled the trigger. Hale let out a low harsh whistle in attempt to slow the bullet down. Dyson tried jumping in front of it but, being a bullet fired from a marksman, it swerved around him and landed in Lauren's chest. It grazed Bo's arm along the way as she had tried to shield Lauren. Evony, Kenzi, and the others clamored their way over to the doctor and tried their best to stop the bleeding or help in any way that they could.

Lauren was still breathing, though she was badly wounded. Her heart hadn't stopped instantly. It was then that Hale realized she was not the target.

"Where's Trick?" he shouted. But he was too late. The blood king was gone, taken by those who had betrayed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kenzi**

_Just a usual day at the office_

This was a 9.5 on the fae richter scale of miserable situations. The Blood king was gone, probably kidnapped, possibly murder, and the doctor who they've already deemed their savior-severely wounded. Panic and chaos were to be expected.

Kenzi sat as the four supernatural beings argued over every possible scenario. The power struggle between The Morrigan, Hale, Bo and Dyson was intense to say the least. There were so many words being thrown in the air Kenzi could barely hear her own thoughts over their raised voices.

"Ok, now is the time to not do whatever it is the four of you are doing," Kenzi shouted. The other four stopped and turned to look at her. "Let's start at the most basic of facts."

"We need to relocate," Hale said. "The Dal is no longer safe ground with Trick being gone." Hale's usual charm and confidence were completely deflated. She had never seen him this low and she wanted to comfort him.

"The clubhouse," Kenzi said. "Neutral territory aside, we know its ins and outs better than anywhere else. "

"My place would be better suited to meet Lauren's medical needs," Evony said with a hearty amount of glares from the others. "I imagine she'd find herself quite comfortable in my bed." Evony's attempt to get under Bo skins worked. Bo punched her in the jaw without a second hesitation.

"Stop this right now," Kenzi stepped in between Evony and Bo. "We have enough people looking to pummel us into the dirt. Inner group pummeling is not acceptable emotionally or otherwise." Evony glared at Bo. "We are all we have, " Kenzi added.

"Your dwellings will suffice," Evony said to Kenzi. She swallowed hard and turned to Bo, "I trust you to keep her safe. I know you care about her. I will be building my resources."

"For what?" Dyson said though Kenzi knew that tone meant he already knew the answer.

"War, of course," Evony stated. "The Dark will expect it. If I don't retaliate… We should avoid a repeat of today's events. I will come to your place as soon as I am able." With that Evony left the Dal.

Kenzi turned to Bo, "Go ask Jeremy what we will need to make Lauren comfortable at our place. I have some connections at the hospital." Kenzi could see the look on Bo's face that she was a little thrown by her best friend giving her orders. It felt good to be on this side for a change.

"Hale and I will go get whatever she needs," she added. Kenzi could feel the weight of Dyson's confused and hurt gaze.

"I will go to the Elders," Dyson stated as she stood up. He took in a deep breath. Kenzi could only imagine how much fun that conversation would be. "If this wasn't a sanctioned coup then getting Trick back won't be a problem."

"We have no idea how much of Trick's original self…."Hale said and then stopped himself. His confidence was still completely deflated. "The things Mitch could do and that's if he's even alive."

"Trick's alive," Bo stated with a confident smile. "I don't know how, but I feel like I would know if he wasn't."

"We're gonna get him back, Bo. If talking to the elders doesn't work. I have a plan," Kenzi said.

**Trick**

Trick found himself alone in a dark cold closet. Only this time it was literal. He could feel metal bars and there was something wet slowly dripping down his back. A smell of wet metal surrounded him and there was a sharp pain in his arm. Trick felt himself growing weak.

The blood king was being drained. Trick was terrified. He had never known of anyone able to use his blood but himself. He wasn't sure what any of it meant. But he knew with absolute certainty he was dying a slow painful death.

**Lauren**

Lauren woke in Bo's bed she opened her eyes and found herself in a great deal of agony. She ran her fingers over her chest which was completely bandaged. Opening her eyes she saw Bo was by her side. Bo rested her hand on Lauren's face.

Bo leaned in and kissed her gently, "Hey, try not to move. Jeremy was able to remove the bullet and stitch you up. You've healed well so far. Jeremy says that the amount of chi we exchanged earlier might have something to do with that. He should be back up in a minute."

Lauren winced as she attempted to prop herself. Bo grabbed a few pillows and placed them behind Lauren. Bo was gentle with every movement and that made Lauren smile. The events that lead Lauren to this circumstance were still quite a blur.

"The Ark?" Lauren asked with heightened level of panic in her voice.

"It's safe downstairs," Bo said with a hesitant smile. "We have all of the pieces of metal that were lying around. We tried our best to keep it exactly as you left it."

Lauren tried to get out of bed letting out a gasp of agony as she placed her feet on the ground and sat up. Bo gently pushed Lauren back into bed, lifted her feet up and placed them down on the bed.

"Bo, I need to finish," Lauren said. Bo shook her head and started to speak but she was interrupted by Jeremy.

"The bullet missed any major organs. I'm assuming the attack was designed to slow you down. It appears even Mitch and Val think you and this Ark might be the only hope. That being said, we don't have proper antibiotics or pain medication," Jeremy stated.

He and Bo began redressing her wound. They sat her up very gently and removed the sheet. She suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable and exposed. She had dressed at least a thousand chest wounds but had never been on this side of the procedure.

Jeremy was very clinical "You're a doctor; how long does it take a perfectly healthy person to recover from a deep flesh wound?"

"I know that it's time we don't have," Lauren attempted. "I have to get back to work. Where's Evony? I need her."

Bo's face said a million things. Lauren knew her lover was disappointed and hurt by her words. She wanted to take them back but the addiction to the musing was very powerful. She so desperately wanted to be near Evony and wanted to work on the Ark. Lauren tried to get out of bed again and Bo pushed her back into the bed.

"She's gone to her office to prepare for what might come next," Bo said. She was never one to hide her disappointment but she was able to state this without implication in her tone.

Frustration was growing and Lauren was full of anxiety. Her mind stirred with nothing but thoughts of the Ark and Evony. Her pain was overcome by the need for musing. She was in a trance as she forced herself out of bed. The doctor couldn't rationalize or even full comprehend her own thoughts. Lauren could feel Bo push her back into bed again, but Lauren didn't stop. The trance was broken by the sound of her hand landing on Bo's check.

"Oh God, Bo... I'm… so s-sorry," Lauren stammered out as she realized what she had just done.

"Lauren, it's ok," Bo said, though her tone and the look on her face implied otherwise.

"No it's not," Lauren replied. "Bo, I've underestimated the damage the musings have done to my self control." Lauren took a deep breath. "I-uh I need you to tie me to your bed."

Bo smiled and stepped toward her, "You know I always imagined there'd be a day where you would beg to be tied to my bed." Bo laughed and touched Lauren on the face. "Of course I imagined candles and roses, not withdraw and gunshot wounds."

A stern look developed on her face as she stated, "Bo this is serious. I need you to promise me that until I'm completely healed you won't let me leave."

Bo's smile faded, "Yes, I promise."

"No matter what I might say, even if I beg." Lauren said. For the first time in her life, Lauren's own brain had become her worst enemy. She couldn't fathom a worse feeling.

**Hale**

Hale watched ambulances fly by as he sat parked in an alleyway outside the back entrance to the hospital. There was a general sense of panic building, although the local reports had not brought in any news of additional attacks or even mention of Bo's incident. Kenzi slid into the passenger seat. She tossed a bag of medical supplies in the back and they sped off down the alley.

"Man, you don't want to know what I had to do to get those," Kenzi said playfully. Hale didn't respond with even as much as a smile. "Let's just say that was a job better suited for Bo."

Hale understood the joke but didn't laugh. His spirit was so broken he couldn't. His thoughts and feelings were confusing. He didn't know how to explain what he was thinking to her. Part of him felt as if he had massively failed he and everyone else. Then there was a part of him that blamed her.

His thoughts and the car came screeching to a halt, as Kenzi had scooted sideways and thrown her left leg over his right one and slammed on the brake. "What is your deal?" Kenzi she said.

"Are you crazy?" Hale said to her. She was almost completely on top of him. His head reeled. He reached around her back with his right arm and put the car in park. As his hand relaxed of gear shift it found its way on to the outside of her hip. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then she leaned in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and warm as they landed on his.

She kissed him deeply and for a slight second Hale forgot about his problems. But he knew there was something different about this kiss. Hale pulled himself away as Kenzi scooted back toward her side of the car.

"I guess I misread our romantic comedy moment," She said playfully.

"Kenzi, I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is that when it mattered most, I couldn't put my feelings for you aside," Hale said formally. "Everything that has happened happened because I couldn't lose you. And now-"

"And now what?" She said.

"Now I'm not sure you were ever mine to lose," He answered; his tone was clear. He could see from the look in her eyes that she knew exactly what she meant.

"I'm pretty sure that's my choice and not yours," She said looking into his eyes.

He didn't know how to respond or even if he should. Instead Hale put the car in drive and began to head back to the club house.

"No wait, turn here," Kenzi said. He followed her directions through a series of turns that lead them to the college campus. There was a small vigil with a group of students holding candles. And if Hale's fae-dar wasn't deceiving him; two fae detectives were questioning the students. He put the car in park and the two of them got out.

"I'm going to go do recon on the students. See if our favorite Succubus was caught on film," Kenzi said as she walked toward the group.

Hale made his way to the detectives. Before he got there one turned toward him. "This is a light fae controlled environment," she said placing a hand up gesturing for him to not come any closer.

"I'm the Ash of this Area," Hale stated as anger flared in his throat.

The blonde took a few steps forward, "I believe that's up for debate, Detective Hale." She sighed heavily as she opened her note book and leafed through some pages. "I can tell you what you want to know. We have the area contained. We've spread word of a gas leak causing hallucinations and some fatalities. The reporters have all bought it."

"But the students haven't," Kenzi said joining them. "And there's worse-" She held up a photo of Bo. The picture was distorted. She was mid-chi drain.

"We're working to destroy the source of the photo from students' phones, but believe it or not it seems to keep popping back up. We were able to track the original all the way back to-"

Hale interrupted her, "Let me guess, Australia."

"That's correct," the blonde said. "Look, I should get back to work. Off the record, there are many of us cheering you on, Hale. What your sister and cousin have done goes against almost every value light fae have. And despite your friendship with the succubus, you're still an excellent leader."

"Thanks," Hale said with a genuine smile. The first one he had since Trick had been taken. "What's your name?" Hale asked.

"You'll know soon enough," The blonde said with a smile as she turned away. Kenzi grabbed Hale by the arm as they turned and walked back to the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bo **

It was absolutely wrong to gag Lauren. Bo wouldn't it allow it even if it meant she and Jeremy would have to endure her screams and cries. Between scientific ramblings and constant begging for Evony, it was becoming unbearable. At one point Bo was certain that Lauren was speaking a language she had never heard before. The past few hours had been rough and Jeremy reminded Bo it was likely that the worst was yet to come.

Bo was kicking herself for not stopping all of this sooner. She was filled with so much rage and very much wanted to cause someone pain. Her list of asses to kick seemed to be growing rapidly. There was Evony of course, and Mitch and Val. And she couldn't forget about the medicine man. It was time she got her fight on.

She sat and watched Lauren pull on the cloth that bound her to the bed posts. The doctor's moment of lucidity were more growing fewer and far between. Bo was watching the women she loved slip away as her brain was being consumed by this addiction.

When she stopped struggling against the binding she began to whimper. Bo didn't know if the musing or flesh wound had caused her more pain. Finally, Lauren had all but literally cried herself to sleep. Bo then climbed into bed next to her and watched her eyelids flutter. She gently brushed the side of Lauren's face and nodded off to sleep.

What seemed like seconds later, Bo was woken by the sound of Hale clearing his throat. Groggily, she sat up and looked at Hale and Kenzi standing at the foot of her bed. She glanced over at Lauren who was still sound asleep next to her.

"Did we interrupt some sexual healing?" Kenzi said with a reluctant laugh as her eyes wonder over Lauren tightly bound hands.

"Nope. Just your run of the mill late night deprogramming," Bo said she sat out of bed. "Did you guys find the supplies?"

Kenzi nodded.

"You should come downstairs. Dyson's back." Hale said. "We have a lot to discuss."

**Kenzi**

"The Elders didn't give a definitive answer either way. My guess is they want to cover their tracks so that they don't look bad," Dyson said. Hale and Kenzi were already seated downstairs as Bo joined them. "Evony sent message that they're preparing for a frontal assault on the Ashes compound. She gathered intel that they have Trick in the dungeons. He is safe but not for long. We should be able to sneak in from behind while they're busy fending off the assault."

"Good, we should grab some weapons and go," Bo said as she pulled out a sword and tossed it in Hale's directions. He caught it clumsily.

Kenzi glanced to Hale and Dyson who remained still. For a second no one moved. They were all uncertain of what to say. "Bo, we've discussed it and it might be best if you stayed behind on this one." She knew that there was no point in putting it off. Their thoughts would upset Bo either way.

"Excuse me? " Bo said the anger in her voice at a boiling point.

"With the attack on the college campus, you might be a bigger target than you think. Until we have more info it's best you stay on the sidelines," Hale said. Kenzi noted that the confidence in his tone had returned and it made her smile.

"And you all 'discussed' this while I was upstairs?" Bo actually put air quotes around the word discussed.

_That can't be good_

"Bo, don't be mad-"Kenzi began to say.

"You can't possible think I would just sit here and d—" Bo's interruption was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. They all froze in place for a few seconds.

When no one walked over to open it, Vex barged in breaking the lock. "Look who's been having a party and forgot to invite me," he stated as he dragged a young teenage boy who had been badly beaten in behind him.

"What do you want Vex?" Dyson growled.

"Funny thing, I was strolling back to my car after a lively bit of fornication with some co-eds when this bloke appeared out of nowhere in a puffy purple cloud," Vex kicked the boy. "Knowing the predicament you've found yourselves in, I took the liberty of torturing him 'til he talked."

The group looked at him stunned.

"I am dark fae. You've been playing nice with the Morrigan too long," Vex then tossed the boy at Dyson's feet. "We dark are essentially evil."

Dyson lifted the boy to his feet."Tell us what you know" Dyson stated.

"I've been sent to ensure that the attack of the unaligned is not forgotten," the boy said.

"And you work for the medicine man?" Dyson stated.

The boy started laughing. It grew into a maniacal hearty chuckle. "The fact you call him that means you haven't even begun to understand his power or what is about to happen." He then backhanded himself.

"Get to the good part. We haven't got much time," Vex said as he twisted his hand into fist and caused the boy to nearly punch himself.

"The vision of a savior was staged. Every element designed to bring about a war that will cause massive causalities on both sides."

Kenzi watched as Bo slowly sat down on the sofa. The news didn't exactly blow Kenzi's mind but its implications were way intense. "And the Ark is what, a fancy paper weight?" Kenzi asked as she could feel the tension grow in the room.

"A weapon, designed to strip fae of their ability or when reversed temporarily give Humans powers."

Kenzi couldn't wrap her head around the idea of having abilities even temporarily. She had of course always sort of wondered what it would be like.

_Flying would be awesome. Can Fae fly?_

"There's more to it than that," Vex smirked as he made him punch himself in the jaw.

"It requires blood, Human and fae. It will probably result in loss of life," the Boy smacked himself again.

"Here comes the bombshell, boys and girls" Vex added.

"The human doctor was able to be convinced she was designing something that could save millions. When she and the wolf first visited she was sent back with an alteration that allowed the musings to show her a false design. Your leader plans to use the weapon to destroy the other side," the Boy said as he laughed.

"Wait a minute when you say leader you mean?" Bo asked as she stood to her feet.

"Evony and Mitch are in on it. They're convinced they have you all and others dooped." Vex shouted with a laugh. "But they're both being played."

Kenzi walked over to the Boy; they were standing face to face. "Why would they buy that? Why should we?"

"You don't have any choice," the Boy responded. As he exhaled he let out a puff of purple smoke. Before Kenzi could think she found Dyson's hand around her mouth pulling her away. Then as the smoke quickly dissipated, the boy transformed into a dingo pup and scampered out the door.

"Well he certainly didn't do that the first time," Vex said.

The smoke had long cleared, yet Dyson was still holding Kenzi. He let her go slowly, his hand lingering on her arm as he released. The group spent several seconds in silence.

"Evony and Mitch both aim to use the ark to what exactly? Strip the other side of their abilities?"

Vex shrugged, "It's my understanding that crazy Aussie has somehow convinced them they can use it to turn the unaligned into humans. He's quite the storyteller."

"So Evony has been in on it the whole time?" Hale asked.

"Didn't you ever wonder how she and Mitch always seemed just one step ahead of you?" Vex asked.

Bo crossed to Hale and took the sword and started to head toward the door. Kenzi ran and stood in front of her. "Bo Bo, you're not thinking clearly. We have the advantage right now; they don't know we know. If you storm in on the Ash's compound right now and try to kill-"

"I'm thinking perfectly fine. I'm not going to the Ash's compound. My destination is much further away," Bo said as she glanced at the sword again and walked out the door.

"Ooh, I don't want to miss that," Vex said as he followed her out.

"I'm going to get Trick," Dyson said.

"Don't you think it's probably a trap?" Hale said.

"Evony wouldn't show her true colors yet." Dyson started to head out the door.

"Then, you're not going alone," Hale stated. They left in a huff staring each other down as they exited. Neither of them paused to look back at Kenzi.

_I'll just stay here, then. _

**Bo**

"You know this isn't what most people think of when they follow a beautiful woman to Australia," Vex said as he and Bo attempted to out run the large pack of dogs that were nipping at their heels.

"No one asked you to come," Bo said as she knocked one of the dogs back into the herd and continued to run.

"You know I can't miss an opportunity to be a thorn in the Morrigan's side," he said entangling his hands in one another causing one of the Dingoes to trip.

When finally made it to the tent they rushed in and tried to tie it behind them to keep the dingoes back. There was no smoke, no medicine man either. There was however a chest with a lock on it and a few scattered supplies.

"Where do you think he went?" Vex asked.

"I'm not sure he's gone anywhere," Bo whispered to Vex. She then took a stab at the chest with the sword she had been carrying. The lock popped open.

"Well that was easy," Vex said.

"Too easy."

Bo knelt down and looked into the chest. There was small stream of blue smoke emitted from the top. Bo covered her mouth with her sleeve and leaned in further. She was beginning to get a little light headed from not breathing. There was an assortment of vials and bottles. Bo ran her fingers over the bottles purple, orange, blue and green. She placed one small bottle of each color in her pocket and grabbed the largest green one.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Vex said with a smirk.

"So do I," Bo jabbed the sword into the top of the tent and ripped through it cutting the ties that bound it together. Bo took a deep breath and Vex followed her lead. She tossed the bottle up through the opening and as the tent fell so did the bottle. It broke in the middle of a large group of Dingoes. One by one they started to transform into humans and vanish into the green smoke.

The group all disappeared with the exception of one, Colbie. In dingo form Colbie walked over to Bo. He let out a growl and then ran off into the witches weed decimated field behind them.

Vex started to run after him but Bo grabbed him by the shoulder. "No," Bo said. "He's in there. We're not ready for him yet. We need to figure out how to give him a dose of his own medicine." Bo gestured to the bottles.

**Dyson**

Dyson and Hale had not spoken a single word to each other, and minus a few slightly armed guards the path to the dungeon had been emptied. They had split up to check the different chambers. When they regrouped Dyson looked to Hale who shook his head.

"What now?" Dyson was the first to break their silence.

"We can head upstairs where he might be," Hale stopped midsentence. There was a whimper coming from underneath him. They looked down at the floor. It looked like a solid floor.

Dyson knelt down and sniffed, "I smell blood." He sniffed again, "It's Trick's."

The two of them began to search frantically for any sign of a release or way to get underneath. They froze in their tracks there was the sound of footsteps nearby. Quickly they slide into a nearby dungeon room out of view.

"I'm surprised she didn't come for him by now," said Val. "I can't imagine what's taking Bo so long." She leaned against a brick in the wall and the floor lifted. Dyson struggled to see which brick while remaining hidden.

Trick emerged from the floor with a grown. "I will never write for you," Trick struggled to say. He was very weak. Dyson could smell that he's lost a lot of blood.

"And we won't need you too," Val said as she bent down to grab something. Dyson had known her a long time and it was hard for him to believe that she had grown so cold in the past few months.

Part of him hoped she was brainwashed, another part of him knew she wasn't. What she grabbed was a large bottle of the blood. She then banged on the wall sending him back into the ground.

"She will come for him," Mitch said. "And when we've got her trapped we'll plan our attack and take the doctor."

There was an explosion that shook the entire complex. Mitch and Val ran upstairs. Dyson darted to the wall and began to bang on other bricks.

"You heard Mitch," Hale shouted. "It's a trap."

"If it means you can get Trick out of here It a risk I will take," Dyson glared at him as he hit the brick that sent Trick up from the floor.

Trick smiled slightly at them then he passed out. Dyson explored the device. He gently pulled the needles out of Trick's arms. Then he finally saw it. The release mechanism was small and difficult to reach.

Dyson's hand reached for it but before he got there his hand was pushed aside. Hale grabbed the device and Trick was launched out of the chair. There was a loud clanking sound and an alarm went off. Hale tried to pull away but he couldn't budge.

"Take Trick and go," Hale shouted.

"Hale, they'll kill you," Dyson said as he reached down and tried to yank Hale free.

"I know," Hale said solemnly.

Dyson bent down to Trick and threw the unconscious blood king over his shoulder "This isn't goodbye, Hale." Dyson said as he stood.

"Take care of our girl, for me will you?" Hale said with a smile.

Dyson nodded. As he ran down the back exit carrying Trick on his shoulder, he closed his eyes tightly trying not to think of what might happen next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lauren**

Lauren stood up at the end of Bo's bed, her left ankle bound to the bedpost. This gave her just enough room to dress. She ran a towel through her still damp hair. Jeremy had just finished giving her a sponge bath. Given the predicament she's, in Jeremy had to assist her in putting on her jeans. It wasn't the most degrading experience she had ever experienced, however the awkwardness of it was amplified by Jeremy's discomfort with the naked human form.

Lauren touched her chest lightly as she finished buttoning her top. If she were one of her patients, she would tell herself she'd start to feel better in about a week, but it was hard for her to imagine that being true with the intense pain she felt. The cravings for musing subsided slightly with the morphine and vicodin she was taking. She informed Jeremy that he merely exchanged one addictive habit forming substance for two others. But what choice did they have?

Her head was still cloudy and she desperately wanted to finish the Ark. Lauren knew it was for the best that she remained at least partially restrained. She didn't miss Evony, at least not much as she missed Bo, but she was far from sober.

The sound of someone coming up to see her made her hopeful, though she knew it was probably only Jeremy. "No word from anyone?" Lauren asked as Kenzi came into view.

She shook her head."How you feelin', doc?" Kenzi asked hesitantly.

Lauren took a deep breath and winced. She sat down on the bed, "I've definitely been better, but it could be worse. Did Jeremy leave?"

"No, he's just downstairs catching a few z's," Kenzi said as she aided Lauren into bed.

"He's grown quite fond of you," Lauren said to Kenzi.

Kenzi laughed, "Jere-bear will be president of the Kenzi fan club in no time."

"Well, there's no shortage of applicants for that position," She let out what might have been a laugh if it didn't hurt so incredibly much.

Kenzi's got quiet for a minute. She started to speak but then closed her mouth again.

"If you're about to make a heartfelt confession, it should probably be told to someone who isn't on an incredibly high dosage of morphine," Lauren said struggling through the sentence.

"What? No I wasn't," Kenzi stated defensively. "What I have to say has to do with you actually."

She didn't say anything; instead she sat quietly and waited for Kenzi to continue. Lauren couldn't imagine what Kenzi would say next.

"It's about the Ark," Kenzi said.

Before the work was all the way out of her mouth Lauren was on her feet "What's the matter? Did something happen to it? I'm sure I can fix it if I –" Lauren gasped in pain as she struggled against the binding that tied her to Bo's bed.

"Whoa, that was absolutely bonkers."

"The musings aren't entirely out of my system," Lauren sat on the end of the bed. "What is it?"

Kenzi sat next to her. "I'm a little afraid after whatever that was that you'll kill me after I tell you this, but you should know." Kenzi took a deep breath. "The ark isn't what you think it is. It's actually a weapon."

"I know," Lauren said. Kenzi's head jerked back sharply. "I mean I know that there was something different about the musings. I knew they were fake," Lauren added. She swallowed hard. "When I saw it the first time it could strip specific populations of their abilities, but after visiting the medicine man it was different. I knew this but I had already fallen into the trap."

"Addiction is a bitch," Kenzi said.

"The prophecy of the savior?" Lauren asked slightly hopeful that there was a silver lining in all of the mess she had gotten herself into.

"Complete BS, for all we know though that could be a lie. All we know is that we know nothing."

They heard shuffling and voice's downstairs. Lauren was certain it was Bo. Kenzi bent down and untied Lauren's ankle.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked.

"I'll help you downstairs," Kenzi offered Lauren her hand. "From one human to another, we're the only shot any of them have got."

"I'm not sure if I'm strong enough," Lauren said.

"I'm sure," Kenzi pulled her to her feet and Lauren winced. "Besides. you're not in this alone."

**Bo**

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Jeremy said as Kenzi eased Lauren onto the couch. Bo was stunned to see Lauren out of bed, stunned but grateful. She had to admit that Jeremy was probably right though.

"What'd you find in the land down under?" Kenzi said, obviously ignoring Jeremy's comment. Kenzi sat on the arm of the couch next to Lauren with her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Just a few little containers of dust is all," Vex said as he plopped himself down on the chair. "We had them out numbered but Bo decided we should run away instead." Bo rolled her eyes at Vex and shook her head.

Bo sat down next to Lauren as she held the vials in her hand. "I don't know if you'll feel up to it, but I was hoping that you could find out what each of these mean."

Lauren picked up the green vial, "I don't have much here to examine it. Someone would need to go to my apartment." She smiled at Bo, "It will be good to focus on something other than-" She paused and closed her eyes. Bo knew she was fighting off the addiction. Lauren's eyes glazed over. Bo needed to act immediately.

"Vex, take the Ark and leave. You can stop by Lauren's apartment on the way back," Bo ordered. Lauren flinched and struggled against Kenzi and Bo who were already holding her down.

"Why would I do that?" Vex didn't move from his seat; he sat there and watched the women struggle.

"Do you have something better to do with your time? It's sure to piss off the Morrigan," Bo said.

"Bo, please, it's not complete," Lauren shouted as she flailed her arms. One of them grazed Kenzi in the jaw. It caused her to stumble backwards into Jeremy. They both fell over as he tried to steady her.

"Vex, go now." Bo growled as she pushed Lauren on to the couch and climbed on top of her so that she was straddling the doctor.

Vex jumped out the chair and grabbed the Ark. Without another word, he was gone.

There was blood on Lauren's shirt; she had obviously popped a stitch and it was bleeding through her bandages. She was fighting Bo with all the energy she had. The hold the musings had on her was strong. The last thing Bo wanted was to expose Lauren to more fae-centered manipulation, but she needed to calm her down fast. For the Succubus, it was instinct. She gently touched the side of Lauren's face. The sexual energy that flowed out of her hand excited them both and sedated Lauren instantly. Bo kissed her deeply and passionately. When Bo pulled away the look in Lauren's eyes said more than words ever could. Bo regretted what she had done. Jeremy and Kenzi stood up and dusted themselves off. Bo gently climbed off of Lauren. Jeremy approached to examine her.

"We should get her upstairs so I can-" Dyson barged in with Trick over his shoulder before Jeremy could finish his thought. He set Trick on the couch gently next to Lauren.

Trick was unconscious. "He's lost a lot of blood," Dyson said softly. Jeremy had a greatly injured patient on either side and was confused as to who he should tend to first. He started to examine Trick.

"Thank you," Bo said to Dyson as she watched Kenzi walk to the door and look out into the hallway.

"Where's Hale?" Kenzi asked her tone full of fear and worry.

Dyson had his back to Kenzi; his body tensed before she spoke. Bo saw his eyes begin to tear up as he remained silent. She put her hand over her mouth in utter shock.

"Dyson, where's Hale?" Kenzi walked over to him he didn't move. Her tone was frantic and she was beginning to shake. Bo had never seen her like this.

"He didn't make it," he said softly.

"What'd you say?" Kenzi grabbed him by the arm forcing him to turn around, "Look at me."

"It was a trap. He scarified himself so that we could get Trick out of there. I'm sorry," Dyson said he as he offered her his arms. She pushed away and collapsed on the floor and began sobbing heavily.

"Well, I'm off for the night, "Jeremy said abruptly causing everyone to pause for a moment. Bo found this strange as he hadn't taken the time off in several days. He turned to her, "There's surgical glue upstairs. You already know how to change the dressing for the wound. I'm sure the doctor can guide you if you need assistance."

Bo looked to Lauren whose tear filled eyes still showed anger, disappointment, and fear when they looked at her.

"Trick will be fine here for the night. I will tend to him first thing in the morning," Jeremy continued. "I'm not good with tears," he stated in a sympathetic tone as he passed Kenzi. "It's my professional opinion you all get a good night's sleep before doing something rash." Jeremy said as he exited.

**Hale **

He had been burnt, whipped, and stabbed several times over the course of only a few hours, though it had felt like ages. There was wetness in his eyes, tears or maybe blood. Hale was hanging on to the hope that Trick and Dyson had made it back safe.

Val put her hand on his face as he tried to pull away. He couldn't see her but he had heard her approach. Val leaned in and whispered, "I hope you know this is all your fault. If you wouldn't have been so selfish we wouldn't be in this situation."

Val and Hale had always seen things very differently. She was never very open -minded. Still, it had barely been a full month since they fought side by side against the Garuda. It was if she had forgotten all about that. She was his only sibling and there had been times, even when they disagreed, that he trusted her more than anyone else in the world. Those times were gone.

Hale heard heavier footsteps coming down the stairs. Mitch crossed to him and unchained him. He fell to the floor. Hale tried to pick himself up but his arms were too weak.

"So, it's come to this," Mitch said. Hale heard the hammer of Mitch's gun click into place. "Tell me Hale, Where do you want it?"

Hale said nothing.

"Wait," Val said. "Let me." Mitch handed the gun to Val with a slight smirk on his face.

"Any last words?" Mitch asked of Hale.

Hale stood on his feet with a struggle but remained silent. There was much to say but they didn't deserve to hear it.

"Really not a word? Let's get on with it then." Mitch gestured to Val.

He looked his sister's in the eye. Val pointed the gun at him and he gave her a nod. Hale closed his eyes tight and prepared for the worse.

**Lauren**

Bo finished applying fresh bandages. She made sure to wrap them tightly around Lauren's rib cage. They hadn't spoken. In an attempt to break the silence Lauren said, "What are we going to do about Hale?"

"In the morning, we'll come up with a plan." Bo answered. "Jeremy was right. I can't remember the last night any of us actually slept. We just keep acting without thinking." There was a look of shame and guilt on her face.

Lauren took a deep breath, "It's ok, Bo. What happened earlier, it's your natural defense mechanism." Lauren was exhausted; she didn't want to fight. She just wanted to sleep.

"I've hurt you and I will continue to hurt you," Bo said softly. She ran her hands through Lauren's hair.

Lauren searched for the right words, but they were escaping her. What Bo said took her by surprise.

"Do you ever wish I wasn't Fae? I mean if it were possible would-"

"No," Lauren interjected. She took Bo's hands in hers. "I've never wanted you to be anything other than exactly what you are."

Bo kissed her softly, "But it would be easier."

"Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done," Lauren stated factually. "I love everything that you are and I wouldn't ask you to change a single detail."

"You said something when all of this started about this being my world. That I belong here," Bo said.

"I remember," Lauren also remembered stating that she herself didn't belong. Lauren wasn't Fae. She stated that she would leave and leave alone. Those thoughts hadn't left her.

"You were wrong," Bo said. "You belong here just as much as anyone. I can't imagine many Fae going through what you've been through and surviving. You've earned your place among them. This is world is yours more than it's mine."

**Dyson**

With Trick on the couch there was a limited number of sleeping arrangement options. Dyson thought he would be more alert if he transformed into wolf form so he started to undress. It had been a long day, week, even month. Dyson stood in the kitchen as he pulled off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kenzi's voice came from behind him. He thought she would have cried herself to sleep by now. He'd been listening, but he must have missed when the sobbing stopped.

"What are you doing?" he asked back.

"I'm getting a glass of water from my kitchen," Kenzi said. She was unkempt, make-up smeared and hair disheveled. Dyson had never seen her like this. He found himself liking this look-beautiful in an entirely different way. "Why were you getting naked?" she asked more directly this time.

"I was going to shift," Dyson said. "I figured I could better hear if someone was approaching. If I get tired I will be better able to fit on the chair or at Trick's feet on the sofa."

Kenzi took a sip of water and then said, "Do you often snuggle with others in Wolf form?"

"Only for someone I really care about. I did it for you once," Dyson said.

She set the glass of water in the sink. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember a big ole' wolfie sleeping at my feet," She said with a slight laugh.

"It was while you were unconscious," Dyson said as he looked down at the ground. "Back in the Fae labs. You were cold and alone and I didn't want you to be either of those things."

When he looked back up she was inches away from him. She leaned into him and kissed him deeply. He kissed back wrapping his arm around her. She continued to kiss him as she pulled him backward toward her bedroom. They fell onto her bed. His hand found their way to the bottom of her shirt; he ran his thumb across the slight bit of skin that was reveled between her top and her pants. Dyson pulled away, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Shut up," Kenzi answered and she pressed her lips against his again. That wasn't the definitive answer he'd hoped for. Kenzi pulled her shirt over her head and Dyson's eyes wondered over her body.

"If Hale were-" their lips collided before Dyson could ask the question. He pushed away and sat up. "I need to know that you're not thinking of Hale."

"Obviously you are, you keep bringing him up," Kenzi's default humor told Dyson exactly what he didn't want to hear. She wasn't prepared to answer these questions either because she didn't know or didn't want him to know the answer.

"We shouldn't do this. Not like this, Kenzi. I'm going to go," Dyson said as he started to stand.

She grabbed his hand, "Dyson, I don't want to be cold and alone tonight." She pulled him into the bed.

**Hale**

The gun shot rang through the room. Hale heard the sound of something fall. He opened his eyes and saw Mitch's body on the ground.

"You killed him?" Hale asked to Val. "Do you have any idea what will happen to you when they find out what you've done?"

"I didn't do anything; you did. And in a few seconds, you're going to shoot me," Val said placing the gun in his hand.

Hale was weak and in a great deal of pain in his entire body, "Why?"

"I'm trying to save the world, Hale and maybe both of our lives in the process," Val said. "He's been lying to us from the beginning and the elders either don't care or have been part of the lies. There are too many things that don't add up. Do you remember when Mitch first mentioned the prophecy about Lauren?"

Hale nodded.

"I found it very odd that he or the elders would trust a dark Fae seer. So I took it upon myself to go to the light Fae soothsayer which is what you would have done if you weren't so busy fawning over your little girlfriend. Someone had to actually be the Ash."

"The prophecy is a lie," Hale said. He knew she was right; he was too distracted by Kenzi's illness to see the big picture. They had made several wrong turns that lead them to this path.

"No it's not," Val said. "There's no prophecy of an Ark or weapon, but there is a vision of a war that will change all wars and humans play a vital part. The soothsayer told me of a human that will change the fate of Fae history and her one true love whose destiny transcends both light and dark. They are destined to rule side by side as equals."

Hale opened his mouth but before he could speak she took his voice.

"'Sounds like Bo to me' is what you were going to say," Val stated with a smile, "And you're right, except the soothsayer said something else. This Fae has been a part of this world since before the human was born and the Fae has the blood of a leader."

Val gave Hale his voice back.

"You were right all along, Hale. Kenzi is special. But so are you." She bent down to Mitch and pulled a necklace off of his dead body. Val then tossed it at Hale, "One more thing, take this and remember what our father used to tell us about cousin Mitch."

Hale looked down at the chain of teeth that his sister had given him. His father always said, "Mitch is excellent at putting down dogs." Hale always figured it was an analogy for Mitch's time spent as an assassin taking out the dark Fae, but staring at the teeth he noticed they were canine.

"No Hale, please don't," Val shouted she walked closer to him. She placed her hand over his and pulled the trigger firing a bullet deep into her upper thigh. "Run, now," she whimpered as she fell on the ground.

Hale left as quickly as he could. He had so many questions. Why had they taken Trick's blood? Who the hell were this medicine man and his pack of wild dogs? But one thought outweighed all others: Kenzi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jeremy**

Jeremy arrived back at the clubhouse seconds after sunrise. He was disappointed by the unlocked door which allowed him to stroll right into the living room. Trick lay on the couch still asleep. There was no one watching him. Jeremy quickly checked over his vitals; Trick seemed to be doing about the same as he was last night.

Last night he couldn't' tell them why he left. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to find it and another disappointment was the last thing these people needed. It was apparent to him that they thought so little of his contributions.

This talisman could change all of that. He held it in his hand twirling its gold chain between his fingers. Its ability to work was just a theory at this point.

Jeremy approached Bo's bedroom slowly. He cleared his throat as he neared the end of the bed. The succubus and her love did not stir. He coughed again loudly and they both opened their eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you," Jeremy said. He took a few steps closer. "When I slipped away last night I had a sort of epiphany."

Bo let out a frustrated groan. "Jeremy, can this wait?" Bo asked she pulled the sheets up around them.

"I see that you're unbound," he said to Lauren. He ignored Bo's request and decided to focus on his patient. "I'm glad you were able to control the cravings over the night. Is the surgical glue holding?"

Lauren sighed and sat up in bed. She placed her hand on her chest and nodded. Bo sat up next to her and gently kissed her shoulder. The display of affection made Jeremy very uncomfortable, but he said nothing. He himself had never experienced a single intimate moment with a human.

Their intimacy transcended everything Jeremy had ever known. It was as if Bo had no idea that the person she was with wasn't fae. In most relationships with fae, humans were treated like play things. He wondered if Hale or Dyson were like this with Kenzi.

He sat down on the end of the bed. As he did, Lauren and Bo shot each other confused looks. "I have something for you," he said. He let the Talisman fall out of his hand while still holding the chain. The ruby colored gem in the middle sparkled.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lauren asked.

"I can't possibly know what you think," Jeremy stated plainly. "This is the Duhlrang."

"The Do what now?" Bo asked. Jeremy rolled his eyes at her as he placed the talisman in Lauren's hand.

Lauren took it from Jeremy and held in her hand. She turned to Bo and said, "It's been theorized that the Duhlrang can block a Leanan Sidhe from manipulating the wearer. It's similar to the amulet I told you about when you went to fight your mother."

"If it works, it would mean that Evony wouldn't be able to muse Lauren," Jeremy added. "But that's a big if."

Jeremy yelped a bit as he found the succubus's arm around his neck. Nothing separated him from her naked skin except a thin sheet. "I could kiss you right now," Bo said to Jeremy with a very large smile on her face.

"That would be highly inappropriate," Jeremy stated as he wriggled himself free. "It's just a theory. There are no documented incidents of it working. If it doesn't work we could be putting her in further jeopardy."

Lauren slipped the talisman around her neck.

**Dyson**

Dyson made his way back to the shirt he left in the kitchen and slipped it over his head. He was completely exhausted. The living room was empty, minus the still sleeping blood king. He felt relieved no one else was awake. Dyson didn't feel like explaining himself to anyone.

The events that transpired last night belonged to him and Kenzi alone. He hadn't slept a single wink all night, not due to endless hours of love making. What they shared had been spectacular and singular. He spent the rest of the night holding her in his arms, watching her sleep, and wishing that he had some magical insight into her mind.

He sat down in the chair across from Trick. Dyson watched the blood king sleep. For a second he let his mind wander. He imagined what advice Trick would give him about the current state of his love life.

The blood king would ask him if one girl was worth throwing away a long friendship. Trick would also berate him on his lack of interest in pursuing Bo. "Wasn't that long ago you were willing to give everything up for her," Dyson could hear Trick's voice inside his head. He desperately wanted the blood king to wake up so he wouldn't have these conversations alone.

He closed his eyes and drifted off for only a few minutes before he was woken by a badly beaten, gasping for air Hale. He stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the floor next to Trick.

**Hale**

Hale stared up at the stunned look in Dyson's eyes. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Hale said. He sat up carefully. He was still in a great deal of pain.

Before Dyson could answer, Jeremy crept down the stairs. The little man was by his side instantly examining his wounds

Bo came trampling down the seconds later with a dagger in hand. She dropped it as soon as she saw him. Dyson slowly pulled Hale of the floor. He was certain the last time they saw each other they would never see each other again. He was relieved to know that wasn't the case. He was actually happy to see him. With all that had happened, Dyson had pulled through and been his reliable self at every turn.

"Where'd you two come from?" Jeremy asked.

"Val, she let me go," Hale said. "Mitch is dead," he didn't feel like explaining the gory details and no one asked. The look on Bo's face was surprising. It was almost as if she was disappointed to hear it. He assumed it was because she probably wanted to kill him herself.

"And you, Dyson?" Jeremy asked his tone was very direct.

"I was here the whole night. I slept in the chair." Dyson answered. He was lying. He heard his defensive tone in Dyson's voice before it usually only meant one thing.

"I was here this morning and you weren't," Jeremy responded. There was a moment of silence. Hale didn't want to look at Dyson's face. Instead he locked eyes with Bo once again. This choice hadn't been any better; her eyes told him that she knew that tone as well.

The tension that formed in the room was instantly dissolved by Trick gasping for air and sitting up.

What seemed like a millisecond later, before anyone had time to respond to Trick, Kenzi came into the room. Without a moment of hesitation her arms were around his waist. He flinched slightly on impact. He didn't hug her back. He pulled away and turned to Trick. The blood king dusted himself off and sat up right.

There was a brief moment of silence as Lauren came down the stairs. The comical pace in the room was obnoxious to Hale. Hale wished there was a reset button. He didn't want to know what he thought he knew about Dyson and Kenzi. There were so many unanswered questions he didn't know where to start. All he wanted to do was have a single moment's rest. He sat down on the couch where Trick had laid and closed his eyes.

**Kenzi**

_This hostel is getting a bit hostile_

The clubhouse was booming. There were frantic faces on almost everyone. Kenzi was beginning to grow stir crazy while she awaited the next set of orders. Hale hadn't spoken a word to her since his return. He and Dyson were both preoccupied with Trick.

Val had been storing large amounts of Trick's blood; Trick said that he was able to overhear Val and Mitch discussing how they would use his blood and the Ark to rewrite the laws somehow. He was fuzzy on the details.

He was fuzzy on a lot of details; many of his memories were incomplete. Trick seemed as much like himself as he ever had, but he constantly needed reminding of small details of past events. Kenzi couldn't help but think what an awful mindset it must be to know that there's something you can't remember but not know what it is.

The kitchen was turned into Lauren's science lab. Vex must have brought every bit of equipment he could grab. Science dominates her brain even when she wasn't mused. She had a very intense look in her eyes as she analyzed the vials Bo had brought home from Australia.

"Each of them has the make-up of common of Fae herbal remedies. However, the plants used to form the remedies have been genetically altered at their core. His work is quite intricate. It's admirable," Lauren stated.

"Admirable? Really, not evil?" Keniz asked.

"He's definitely used them in a malicious manner, but his work isn't evil." Lauren clarified. Kenzi and Lauren would probably never be on the same page on anything.

"So we know the green one is about truth. He used that one you and Dyson. When I was sent on an attack it was the orange colored one. What about blue and purple?" Bo asked.

"The witches weed is purple," Kenzi chimed. "So that one's about disease. The whammy he put on me." She smiled at her success in solving some part of the puzzle.

"Yes and no," Lauren retorted. "They're all witches weed at their base. It's their chief ingredient. But-"

Lauren pulled a small mouse out of a box and placed it on the table. She then placed a small bit of cheese into the purple vial and pulled it out. She placed it in front of the mouse. He scurried over and ate the cheese quickly. The mouse instantly passed out and began to develop a rash.

"Dude, Doc that was cruel," Kenzi stated.

Lauren then picked up the vial with the blue dust. She then dropped a very small amount on the mouse. The Blue dust grew into a cloud of smoke quickly. They covered their mouth and watched as the mouse transformed into a dingo and carefully leapt down from the table. The animal was obviously very confused. It growled at them as Bo wrestled it down.

"Did you know this would happen?" Bo asked Lauren. The commotion got the attention of the boys, who had still been in an intense discussion with Trick. Dyson and Hale were at Kenzi's side, ready to protect her.

"Not exactly, I had an idea." Lauren added.

"Dude, warn a girl next time please," Kenzi added as she grabbed a bit of rope from the counter. She bent down to the animal and tied the rope loosely around him and then tied the loose end to the leg of the table. Bo let go and the animal remained still.

"What happened?" Dyson growled. "How did that get here?"

"I haven't figured out the science behind it, mostly because I don't have access to Fae files on the matter of transmogrification. Though I think this is a temporary state." Lauren said as she started to examine the animal.

"Should we keep him here?" Hale asked. "Is it safe? Couldn't he be a spy?"

"He's a mouse, Hale" Lauren said. "I don't really expect him to be capable of doing espionage."

"I think he's kind of cute," Kenzi said. She pat him on the head but he didn't respond. He just stared blankly at her. Kenzi wondered if she could have been transformed, but before she could ask the question there was a knock at the door.

They spent a few seconds staring at each other. No one moved to answer it. Before Kenzi could get there, Evony let herself in.

**Bo**

Bo's initial reaction to Evony's presence was violence. It took an incredible degree of self control not to drain the life from the Morrigan. Her entire body tensed as Evony took a step toward Lauren. Bo was ready to unleash. Hale, Dyson, Trick, and Kenzi stood silently for a few moments. Bo's body language made it clear to them that this wasn't their fight.

However, as Evony got closer to the doctor she retracted. Evony's face grew pale. She looked nauseous. She took several steps back, "What did you, do?"

"The talisman of Duhlrang," Jeremy stated with a smile. "I must admit I had no idea it would work this well."

Evony sat in the chair furthest away from Lauren. "Where's the Ark?" Evony asked.

"You'll never see it again," the succubus stated.

She looked to Bo. "May I remind you that Lauren is still under contract with the Dark."

"Not if I kill you," Bo said, the anger building inside of her rang through in her tone.

Evony laughed a bit and looked to Lauren. "Those weren't the terms were they, Blondie?"

Lauren sighed heavily and Bo knew that freedom wouldn't come as easily.

Evony then stood and glanced around the room. "I'm sorry I lied to all of you," she said.

"Not yet but you will be," Bo said as she stepped toward Evony. "We know you're working with the medicine man."

"No, I simply saw an opportunity and I took it," Evony said. She then turned to Lauren, keeping her distance as she said, "If I had come to you and told that you were a human savior and needed you to build a weapon that would strip every single unaligned fae on this planet of their powers-"

"Go to hell," Lauren aggressively said as she stepped toward Evony, causing the Morrigan to stumble several paces back.

Putting Evony in her place made Lauren smile, and Bo took pleasure in seeing this side of Lauren. "The prophecy is a fake," Bo said as she approached.

Evony started to speak but Hale beat her to the punch**. "**It's not, actually," he said. "Val told me th**e** real version. And it's not about Lauren. A story of a human and the Fae love of her life. The Fae belonged to this world before the human was born and had the blood of a leader."

Bo eyes caught Trick's. The look on his face showed that he found something about that familiar. His eyes were searching for something.

"Belonging and leadership are metaphors you idiot. Their physical ages mean nothing." Evony snapped. She looked him up and down. "Did you really think this could be about you?"

"I know it is," Hale said. He placed his hand on Kenzi's shoulder. The gesture was anything but intimate. He was still very hurt from what he had learned this morning. Bo was certain he was trying to make a point though she wasn't sure what it is.

"You are light Fae enemy number one right now," Evony said. "You shot the Ash and killed her consult. Your presence here is a threat to everyone." Hale's hand fell from Kenzi's shoulder.

He took in a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. "I suggest you leave," Trick said to Evony. "There's nothing for you here, now."

"You should know, I think the light Fae intend to use the Ark to make a new blood sage, from a human." Evony said.

"That would explain why they need all the blood," Dyson said. "But why?"

"That I don't know," Evony said. "But the Ark doesn't sustain Fae ability in humans. When she's done writing in her blood the ability will fade but her veins won't close, loosing that much blood would kill any mortal."

The way that sounded made Bo sick to her stomach though she wasn't ready to believe anything Evony was saying. Bo crossed to Evony, "You really should leave, "Bo said.

Evony looked her in the eye and said, "These prophecies involving epic love never end with the lovers walking off into the sunset, Succubus. You need to decide how much you're willing to sacrifice for her." Evony then looked past her to Lauren, "If you're ready to get back to work. I'll be at my office." She then left the clubhouse.

"Well that was," Kenzi clapped her hands together. "What do we do now, Bo?"

"I think it's time we get out of here, all of us," Bo said. "We attack the medicine man. If we can stop or even slow down the assault on the humans, the Ark will never need to be used."


	16. Chapter 16

**Trick**

The group had relocated to the Dal so that they could gear up before heading off for battle. Trick remembered that it hadn't been long since they had last done this banding together for the greater good. "Lauren," Trick said hesitantly. He had asked her to come to his bedroom with him alone; what he had to ask of her he couldn't with the others present. "If our attack fails," Trick continued. "If we can't stop the assaults on the humans by the unaligned..."

"No," Lauren said sharply. "I will not finish the Ark." She tossed a few items into her bag. "Stripping them of their abilities without their consent is immoral." She was nothing if not head strong and forthright; he had always admired this about her.

"What the light Fae Elders have planned could be worse," Trick said. The group hadn't really decided what or who to believe. It wasn't hard for Trick to imagine that the Elders would eliminate their dependence on the laws he had written and write their own if they had a chance. Would they collapse the two sides and unite them under one rule? Worse, would they erase the right to choice a side making it strictly a birth rite? The possibilities were endless and they terrified him. "Sometimes we must choose the lesser of two evils," Trick added.

"But a lesser evil is certainly still evil, Trick." Lauren bent down on one knee to examine something on one of his shelves.

Trick walked over to her; they were eye level. "I've lived long enough to see how humans respond to the unknown. It rarely ends in anything other than bloodshed and mutilation. Imagine what will happen to Fae they capture once they find out how different we really are. What if it were Bo?"

"I'm not going to take away what makes her… her. Besides, I don't know where it is. I couldn't finish the Ark even if I wanted to," Lauren admitted. Her tone and the look in her eyes made Trick aware of her desires to finish. She was clutching the talisman Jeremy had given her.

"You could be happy, Lauren. She could be anything she wants. I sent her to live with the humans to keep her safe from this world once," Trick said.

"You sent her. Even if. She might say she was fine with it. She would never truly forgive me or herself for taking it away," Lauren paused. "Are you sure you're feeling ok? This doesn't sound like something you'd say."

"I know you love her, but as much as you love her know this," Trick said he took a step closer to her. They were nose to nose. "I waited 28 years for her to return to me. I've known since the second I met her, she was destined for something great. She is my flesh and blood. I will not let her wind up a victim of humanity's faults."

**Bo**

The Dal was a second home to Bo. In many ways, she was more comfortable here than anyone else in the world. She had spent many a nights here surrounded by the people she was closest to, sharing laughs and drinks. There was none of that tonight.

"With all the equipment we're carrying, are we gonna need to check our bags?" Kenzi asked. Playfully nudging the Succubus on the arm.

Lauren had devised a way to project the powders they took from the medicine man. She turned them into the very gas he uses and made each person a pack containing each color. Lauren and Jeremy were both quick to point out that they were fighting fire with fire. That and a mixture of other items they had brought from home cluttered on a few tables in the center of the Dal.

"Folding the earth doesn't work like that," Bo stated flatly. Bo wasn't in the mood.

"Ok tension easing humor is a no. What's the deal, chica?'' she asked.

Bo took a deep breath, "You shouldn't string him along if you don't-"

"So not the convo I expected to be having right now," Kenzi said. "I figured you of all people would give a free pass on a complicated triangle."

Bo knew exactly what she meant but didn't know what to say. She stuttered slightly as she said, "I-It's not the same."

"Because it's you? And you can't help yourself?" Kenzi's tone got very defensive.

"They've both been through a lot. Dyson especially," Bo retorted. She was beginning to lose sight of why she started this conversation in the first place.

"Oh, so this is a turf war!" They were causing a scene, though only Dyson, Hale, Vex and Jeremy were in the bar. They definitely had their attention. None of them dare approach. They were at least that smart.

"Kenzi…"

"No, Bo. Nothing in this fae'd up place has ever belonged to me," Kenzi's eyes swelled with tears of anger. "I really, really wish sometimes I would never have followed that van." She turned away and started to storm out of the Dal.

Bo said nothing. She grabbed Kenzi by the arm and dragged her through the doors of the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, seriously Bo, you're going to kill me now? I'm sorry for stealing your back up plan but-"

"Shut up, Kenzi," Bo shouted she slammed Kenzi against the bathroom sink. "This isn't about him or any of them. This is about us." Her eyes locked onto Kenzi.

"Whoa, Bo, I know we already had this convo once. I'm not into girls."

Bo pulled back sharply and shook her head. "What? Ew. Kenzi. No. I've never once thought about you that way."

"That ouched a bit," Kenzi said. She looked down at the floor. "I mean you'd do almost anything."

"That's the point," Bo stated. "I've fallen in lust with a lot of people." Bo leaned back into Kenzi, "When we're this close there's nothing, not even a hint of a spark."

Kenzi looked up at the Succubus. Her brow furrowed as she tried to predict where the conversation was going.

"From the moment I saw you I wanted to protect you. I instantly cared about what was going to happen to you. Regardless of sexual desire or love, I wanted to keep you safe. I love you like you were my own like family. How much I care for you is powerful.. it... Well, it's the only reason I'm where I am now. Without it, I'd still be on the run."

Kenzi's face lit up; something Bo had said lit up her internal light bulb. "What if that's it," Kenzi asked. She kissed Bo playfully on the lips and smiled, taking her hand and pulling her out of the bathroom.

Trick and Lauren almost simultaneously rejoined the group. They both looked exhausted. Bo wondered how much more they could take, physically. The look in their eyes was more than physical exhaustion.

"Hey Guys, I just had a thought. I might be way wrong but it will blow your mi-," Before she could finish Val and a small army of light Fae stormed in.

**Dyson**

"Why does this keeping happening?" Kenzi asked with a large sigh.

Val smirked as she passed her. Val strode right up to Hale and said, "By order of the Ash. We are taking into custody former Ash Hale Santiago and the ward of the Ash, Kenzi…" Val looked to Kenzi. "Do you have a last name?"

Dyson quickly sized up the room. He, Vex, and Bo alone could take out Val's guards. He caught Vex's eye; it was obvious he'd come to the same conclusion. He gave him a slight nod. As they both began to lung forward, Dyson found himself frozen in place. Dyson glanced around as Hale, Jeremy and Trick also seemed immobilized.

Vex was able to strike one of the light Fae, causing him to stab himself in the neck. Vex's arms were quickly bound behind him and he was dropped to his knees. One of the guards struck him with a baton several times, laughing a bit as he did. Two of the guards who were wearing gloves grabbed Bo and made her drop down beside him.

"I didn't come in here to start a fight. The binding effect on the light is only used in times of mutiny," Val said.

"Mutiny?" Hale laughed. "You're the one who staged a coup."

"If not for my good graces, you would be dead already," Val said as she slapped him. "You ungrateful-"

Dyson, still frozen in place, was trying to formulate the right words, something cleaver to say that would allow them to go free.

"You're keeping us alive because of the prophecy," Kenzi said, cutting to the chase. She walked to Val. "We will go with you, peacefully. Let them go."

"Kenzi, you can't," Bo said.

Dyson wanted to rip Val apart. He let out a growl and couldn't move. He was a caged animal pacing around in his own brain trying to break free of the cage.

Kenzi dropped down beside Bo, "Go to the medicine man. You can stop this. I believe in you."

"We're not the bad guys in this," Val said. "If we were, we'd find the Ark and have someone else finish it." Those words by Lauren flinch a bit. "I'm simply trying to keep them safe."

Hale and Kenzi were taken out of the Dal in handcuffs. As the doors closed behind them, Dyson fell forward landing on his face. His instinct was to run after them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update this story. Please forgive me. I hope you haven't all lost interest. :)**

**Hale **

Hale found himself cuffed to the wall of the cell in the Ash's prison. The turnaround time on his imprisonment had been under 24 hours. Next to him Kenzi was unshackled, "Guess shooting the Ash automatically gets you the shackles." He laughed. He stared at her for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything.

"I know, ya know," Hale broke through the silence. "I know it can't be about us, because you're not in love with me."

Kenzi said nothing. She stared at the floor.

"You're not the type of person to sleep with someone you didn't care about. I know you have strong feelings for him. I've been going with this whole prophecy thing because I thought if they believed, it could buy us time," Hale took a deep breath. "I'm ok with it. I mean-I understand the heart wants what it wants. You can't help that."

"The prophecy isn't about us," Kenzi said as walked over to him. "It isn't about romantic love at all. I think it could be about me and Bo."

He opened his mouth to question her new theory, but instead he leaned in to kiss her as Val came into the room.

Kenzi pulled away slowly. Everything about the kiss felt like goodbye to Hale. Val cleared her throat. "This whole thing is quite a mess isn't it?" Val asked. "The light are searching for the Ark, I've ordered them to do so. I hope they don't find it."

"What if they do?" Hale asked.

"We will have someone else finish it," Val said. "Kenzi will use her blood to rewrite the laws. It will be a gesture of love and a great sacrifice. The light fae elders will tell her what needs to be written."

"I want to speak with them," Kenzi said. "If my blood is expected to do something I want to know what it is."

"Kenzi, no human has ever met with all of the light fae elders," Hale said. He looked to Val, "It's against the rules."

"Rules change," Kenzi added. When Val was talking to Kenzi, Hale checked his pocket. He had managed to smuggle one of the doctor's packs that she has made from the medicine mans vials up his sleeve. They weren't completely defenseless. Kenzi probably had hers as well.

"Indeed they do," Val said as she crossed to Hale and unshackled him.

"You can't do this alone," Hale added. He looked at her and it was as if he were looking at a completely different person. This Kenzi was in complete control.

"I wouldn't dream of it, lover." Kenzi said as she took his hand.

**Dyson**

The six of them stood in front of the fields that had been taken over by witches weed. The plan was simple. Dyson, Jeremy, and Lauren were to go after the shifter Colbie and any of his other pack that should follow. The doctor was still greatly injured.

Dyson had protested going through with the plan without the others. He wanted to rescue Kenzi, but Bo was right-at least the Ark was hidden. No one but Vex knew where it was. It was safe for the time being. They couldn't put this off for much longer.

Dyson and his team went left while Bo and the others went to the right. They were running for quite some time. Lauren had to stop; she was very winded.

"You should have stayed behind," Dyson growled at her. "You're too wounded to keep up."

"And just think of all the things I could accomplish back at home with the free time." The sarcasm in her voice was direct. She had to be herself, otherwise the compulsion to work on the Ark might come back.

They ran a few hundred more feet into the fields and then Dyson stopped in his tracks. He got scent of something in his nose. There was a low growl in the bushes. Dyson quickly shifted into wolf form as Lauren and Jeremy stepped behind him.

The dog stepped into sight. Colbie was alone and greatly outnumbered. He couldn't possibly think he could win this fight, Dyson thought to himself. The dingo charged at the wolf, knocking him over.

Lauren grabbed the tranquilizer gun but the two shifters were rolling around so much it was hard to get a clear shot.

Colbie pulled away and changed back into his human form. "I think that's enough, mate." He was winded. Dyson could finish him in a matter of seconds but instead shifted back into his human form.

"Tell me why we should spare your life," Dyson grabbed the man by the shoulders.

"Because you and I have much in common," Colbie said to Dyson. "We've both sacrificed something to the Norn."

"What is it that you lost?"

"My pack was hunted down and slaughtered by a member of the Zamora, a marksman. He broke the laws and hunted us for sport."

"Mitch?" Dyson asked, though he knew the answer. "He's dead . You're vengeance is over."

"He killed everyone I ever loved," Colbie added. "I made a deal with the Norn that I would have my vengeance on the marksman. That his clan would be disgraced and either banished or eliminated…"

Dyson realized what he had said. With Mitch dead, Val and Hale were the only remaining heirs to the clan. There had been so much inner fighting amongst the nobles before the Garuda attacked that their numbers had greatly decreased. Eliminating the clan wouldn't be difficult. He swallowed hard.

"What does this have to do with the medicine man?" Lauren questioned.

"I gave my animal spirit to the Norn," Colbie said. "I can never have a pack again. Without his serum, I wouldn't be able to shift. He also tried to posion the norn for me, but obviously that only seemed to hurt your friend. I am greatly in his debt."

This puzzled Dyson completely; they hadn't seen him consume any of the dust. "And for that reason you're his lackey. Whatever it is he plans to do, you're going to let him?"

"I have no choice."

"There is always a choice," Lauren said.

**Bo**

Trick and Vex were a few steps behind her as they approached the smoke in the center of the field. She had her blade in one hand and the device Lauren had developed to disperse the medicine man's smoke in the other.

He was sitting next to the fire when they came into view. He didn't move. The medicine man stood slowly. She was just about to dose him with the truth serum when he said, "You're too late. Besides that won't work on me, I've built up immunities to it." He said looking at the pack in her hand.

She froze in her tracks and retracted the weapon. "We know how you made your little army of unaligned fae." He stood and faced her.

"And once again I say you're too late. Right now the humans of this world are discovering what Fae are you can't undo that. The dingoes you were able to change back were just cannon fodder. There are more where they came from. Several of my soldiers have been captured and are being interrogated. It's only a matter of time before humans come to fear the Fae everywhere."

"And that's what you wanted?" Trick said. "You will throw away the lives of millions, maybe even billions. So that humans know what Fae are?"

"Undo it," Bo said as she lifted the dagger to his throat. "Turn the captured ones back into humans before it's too late."

"I can't do that. Not from here," he said with a smirk. Bo knew the only thing that could simultaneously changed all the captured fae into humans was the Ark.

"You selfish twisted man," Trick said. "You would start a war that would jeopardize the entire population of this planet because your mother had an affair with a human?"

"Mommy issues," Vex laughed. "The most twisted ones have always got Mommy issues." He looked to Bo.

"It isn't just about me. It's about all of us. Why do we hide from them? Why do the elders have us so convinced the humans are dangerous?" the medicine man asked. "Why do they make us choose? It's about control."

"Look, buddy. I hear ya," Bo said. She crossed to him. "The system needs a serious overhaul." She stepped closer to him. Her eyes flashed blue with rage. "But the death of millions is not where to start."

The medicine man picked up a sword and pointed it at Bo. Vex twisted his hand around, pointing the medicine man's throat. "There's got to be a way to stop this," Vex said. "Right, Trickster? Something we can do to get this undone."

Trick shrugged. It was clear to Bo that if he ever had any knowledge of how to undo something like this he hadn't gained those memories back.

"Well, I can think of one way to turn all of the unaligned fae human," the medicine man said and Bo knew exactly what he was implying. A puff of black smoke exuded from his lungs. Everyone tried to over their mouths.

He wriggled free of Vex's hold as Vex tried to cover his mouth with his good arm. They started chocking and gasping for air.

"Not a chance," Bo said knowing the medicine man planned to leave them in the dust to die. She gasped for air as she swung her dagger deep into the man's chest. He let out a large gasp for air and inhaled the smoke back into his lungs.

The medicine man lay struggling to pull the knife of his chest. Trick looked to Bo. The three of them didn't know what to do. He was badly injured and struggling for his life. Riddled with guilt, Bo instantly tried to breathe chi into him. But it didn't take. Whatever else was in his lungs stopped him from being able to absorb the life force.

The others met up to them in the clearings. Colbie knelt beside his friend. As his life faded away, so did their chance of swaying Colbie to call off his vengeance against clan Zamora.

**Kenzi**

Kenzi and Hale walked into the counsel room with the Elders. Val was a few steps behind them. They fell silent at Kenzi's presence, "Oh don't mind me, just the human savior. Carry on, carry on." She plopped herself down in one of the chairs, making herself at home.

Their glares said they didn't find her very amusing. "The human has requested an audience with you," Val said. They sat in silence.

"We're willing to participate in your plan," Hale said. "As long as we know what it is."

There were a few laughs from the Elders. Still none of them had spoken.

"You want my blood," Kenzi said. "The least you could do is tell me what you intend to have me write. Otherwise, it's just plain rude. "

When they didn't speak again, Kenzi walked to the middle of the room and pulled back her sleeve. She revealed the device on her arm. She popped out the green vial filed with truth serum and released it on the room. She inhaled deeply knowing that while her deepest truth would escape, theirs would spill into her.

The light fae elders planned to re-write the laws. They intended to write them so that there was no choice. Upon birth every Fae was automatically the same as their parents. The child of light fae parents would be light fae and there would be no choice. The child of a mixed pairing would be put to death, same for any child born to humans from the fae. Without unaligned fae, there would be less temptation to break the rules and expose themselves to humans.

If that wasn't horrific enough, a thought much more gruesome crept into her brain. One of the light fae elders planned to sever Fae from humans entirely. Kenzi saw thoughts of human farms where they are treated like cattle and breed for feeding, putting humans in their places as nothing but a food source.

As the smoke cleared, she and Hale looked to one another. Not knowing another way out of the situation, Kenzi pushed forward and dispensed the orange vial.

"What on earth are you doing, Kenzi?" Hale asked.

"Buying us just enough time to escape," she answered.

Kenzi and Hale covered their mouths. He looked to Val and she covered hers as well.

The smoke filled the lungs of the light fae elders, shifting them into Dingoes. Kenzi laughed a bit at the sight and was surprised it worked. Hale grabbed Kenzi by the wrist, leaving Val to tend to the counsel of dogs. They ran out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bo**

The medicine man was dead, but his plans were still very much alive. Reports of fae attacks on humans were doubling in numbers. The notion that it was a hoax was fading from most people's minds.

What the medicine man had done needed to be undone and fast. If not, millions will die. Everyone was looking to Bo for answers; she had none. She watched as her friends talked themselves in circles at the Dal.

"You turned the Elders into Dingoes?" Trick laughed. "At least now they have a reason for chasing their tails."

"If you would have seen," Kenzi paused. "Let's just say those bitches got what was coming to them."

"They'll come after her, though," Dyson said. His eyes were solemn; worry weighed heavily on him.

"Unless we can fix this before they've had time to regroup," Hale added with a nod.

Bo was lost deep in her own thoughts as the group's discussion circled back around and around again. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She wanted to have the answer. The one that would make all the other problems go away but she didn't.

"No one's spilling blood over this" Trick shouted over Vex and Dyson arguing.

"Oh come on. There's going to be bloodshed," Vex laughed. He stood off the bar stool and crossed to Kenzi. "I say better the humans than mine."

Dyson growled.

"Man, nobody is asking for your opinion, Vex," Hale said.

They were trapped; all of the solutions that lay before them resulted in great lose. Bo's head spun as she glanced to the blonde doctor. She reached for her hand.

"Colbie," Dyson said under his breath as he glanced to Lauren. "We should have gone after him." After he mourned over the medicine man he used one of the vials to disappear.

"We had no way to know where he was going," Lauren stated. "Or any idea where he would be now."

"Then what do you suggest we do, hot pants?" Kenzi frantically asked.

Lauren sighed heavily and ran her fingers over the talisman that hung around her neck. "We're running out of options."

"Say the word Succubus and I'll retrieve the Ark," Vex smirked.

"No," was all Bo said.

"There has to be another way. We'll think of something; we just need to give it time," Dyson said trying to back up Bo.

"We don't have time," Jeremy said crossing to them from a dark corner with his laptop in hand. He showed them a video from the local news. The photo of Bo that had been circulating earlier appeared again, only this time her name appeared along with the photo.

They were trapped. All the answers lead to one place. A place Bo didn't want to go.

**Jeremy**

"Hey Jere-bear, what's the word?" Kenzi approached the situation with levity. There wasn't any other way to go about it.

Jeremy looked up sharply from the laptop. "Why are you still here? Everyone one else but Trick has left. You should go get some rest or something."

"Can't, too many nerves," she said while pacing a bit. Their plans were haphazard and no one was on the same page as to what the best thing was to do. They needed the Ark. That's where they had to start. Vex and Hale went to retrieve it.

She leaned over Jeremy as he rapidly searched sites. "This isn't helping," Jeremy grumbled. "Please, be anywhere but here."

"But it's already succubus sexcapades o'clock at the clubhouse."

Jeremy stared at her, was she really looking for his validation. She was. "Go to the wolf, Kenzi. It's where you want to be. If it happens to be the last decision you ever make, make it now. You spend too much time worrying about what's best for Bo and everyone else. With what they might ask you to do tomorrow, you should make tonight about Kenzi."

Kenzi didn't say a word. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, smiling as she turned to leave. Jeremy rolled his eyes and went back to searching on his laptop. He started to notice a pattern forming in the attacks. He wasn't positive, but it might be possible to predict the next attack location.

**Lauren**

"So Kenzi's theory. That was…" Bo started to say humorous.

"Potentially spot on," Lauren answered. "You do love her even if it's not in a romantic way. Maybe it isn't about me at all." There was some part of Lauren that wanted it to be about her. She knew when the time comes she would make the most logical decision and a part of her didn't trust Kenzi with that level of responsibility.

Bo gritted her teeth. "Either way it means…. It means I lose something I can't replace." Lauren crossed to her and put her arms around her waist. Bo touched the Duhlrang that hung from Lauren neck. Lauren knew it was the only thing holding her back from losing control. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Lauren said, hoping her uncertainty didn't show. "I'll finish the Ark and we'll be free of the Morrigan."

"Then what?" Bo asked. "Whatever happens next, you and I both know neither of us will be free." Bo sat down on the edge of the bed. "Perhaps it's best if I'm stripped of my powers with the rest of the unaligned."

Lauren sat down on the edge of the bed as her mind raced with thoughts. "You're joking right?"

"We could leave this all behind," Bo said with a seductive grin as she sat down next to her. "We could go anywhere, be anyone." She pulled Lauren in for another kiss.

"I don't want to go anywhere, Bo," Lauren said. "We can't."

"Can't?"

Lauren shook her head. "If this has proven anything, the fae don't really know who they can trust. The light wants to breed humans for feeding, and both groups plan to destroy the possibility of choice." Lauren sighed heavily. "Whatever use of the Ark we decide, the fae need you, Bo. More than they will ever let themselves admit. You're a beckon of freedom. Maybe the last this world will ever see."

"Wow doc, you certainly know what to say to make a girl feel special," Bo said in a playful attempt to push back the intensity of the situation.

Lauren lifted her hand and brushed the side of her cheek softly. "We haven't even decided if we're going to use the Ark, but I promise you if stripping you of your abilities is on the table, I won't go through with it."

**Hale**

"This is bad, like end of days bad," Vex said as he and Hale made their way to a dark fae S&M torture palace. "Tell me why it is that you choose to spend what maybe your last night on Earth with me?"

Hale shrugged, "I figured why not go out in a blaze of glory." The dark dimly lit palace was anything but glorious as they walked inside.

Truth is, Hale didn't want to be anywhere near Dyson and Kenzi. She had made her choice even if she hadn't voiced it aloud yet. Hale had always known the best way to get over someone was to get up and get on with life. Even if life as they know it may only last for a few more hours.

Vex knocked on a door in a deep shadows of the torture palace. The door open and a woman tightly bonded in leather let them into a room. The woman glared at Hale as he followed Vex inside. Hale cared so little for the laws he was breaking.

"Alright," Vex said as he sat down and handed the woman a hundred dollar bill. "Show us the goods, love. While you're at it, my friend could use a little cheering up." Vex handed the woman another hundred dollar bill.

Hale waved his hand, "That's not necessary."

She disappeared for a few minutes. When she reappeared she was pushing a tray with a box on top of it. The box must contain the Ark and it's pieces. There was another woman in the shadows; Hale couldn't make out her face… at first.

"Why, hello handsome," Evony said with a seductive grin.

Hale stood up abruptly and started to scan the room for an exit.

"Relax, Hale," Evony said as she walked closer to him. "I had Vex set this whole thing up. I'm not going to hurt you. I needed to get you alone. I have a proposition for you."

Hale looked to Vex, "You knew she would be here?" Vex shrugged.

"Hale, I offer you and the rest of your pitiful band of misfits, refuge under the dark. There's a sea of trouble headed our way; this is only the beginning."

"And what is it you want in return? What do you want me to do?" Hale asked.

"Your sister and the light fae plan to do the unspeakable. In a matter of days every fae law ever written will be broken. No amount of blood magic will undo that," Evony said she stood. Her face was stern. "Even without the Ark they won't stop. The light fae are determined to strip the fae of their right to choose."

"Again I ask, what is it exactly that you want me to do?"

"I need the unaligned Succubus to pledge her fealty to the dark," Evony said. "I need the champion who defeated the Garuda to take out the light fae Elders."

"I think you underestimate just how much influence I have over… anyone," Hale said as she laughed.

"It will send a signal. It will unite the fae that survive this catastrophe under one rule," Evony said. "You and I standing shoulder to shoulder with Bo might be this planet's only chance at survival."

"Why do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that plan?" Hale angrily questioned her.

"I don't think you're stupid," Evony chuckled. "But you are broken and desperate. Tell me Hale, what is it that you think you have left to lose?"

**Dyson**

There was a knock on his door. He slid out of his bed that he had been lying wide awake in and walked to it. There weren't many people it would be at this time of night.

"Hey," Kenzi said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Hey," he responded with a smile. They stood in silence for a few seconds, staring at each other. "Come in." Dyson opened the door.

"I have an idea for tomorrow," Dyson said. "If we decide to go on the offensive…" His sentence was cut off by her arms pulling him into a kiss.

"Let's not," Kenzi said. "Can we just not talk shop right now?"

"Right," Dyson said as he held her in his arms. He stared into her beautiful eyes and felt happier than he had in longer than he could remember. He brushed the hair out of her face as he remembered what lies ahead of them. "Kenzi, if we don't-"

She kissed him again, cutting off his confession, "If you're about to 'If we don't make it out of this alive,' I don't want to hear that either." He stared at her for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Dyson, I love you," Kenzi said pulling out of his arms. "And not like in a 'we make so much sense we'd be perfect for each other way,'" She turned her back to him and started walking about the room. "And not like in the 'I can't breathe without you kind of way.'"

She was talking fast; she'd used up a lot of oxygen. She drew in a large breath as she said, "Being around you makes me happier than I have ever been. I don't know what it means, but I know I don't want it to stop." She was staring deep into his eyes.

"I don't want it to stop either, Kenzi." Dyson kissed her deeply. "You and me, this is only the beginning."


End file.
